<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a Stupid Idiot and I Love You by thenakednymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553169">You're a Stupid Idiot and I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph'>thenakednymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, enjoy, flangst, it's another spice cabinet!, klance, lance validation, random one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause even when they're both being stubborn and stupid, they still love one another.<br/>~<br/>Keith gets busted up during one of their fights and Lance is angry but makes sure he's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You’re a Stupid Idiot and I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith is exhausted. He slumps against the table in the medbay, stripped to the waist as he tends to his wounds. He'd gotten his ass handed to him on their last mission. Shiro had given him a verbal dressing down when they got back to the castle before sending him off to the med bay. He hadn't been hurt enough to require a healing pod, but he's badly bruised and covered in abrasions. </p><p>He's just started wiping the sweat and dirt from his face when the doors hiss open. Lance comes storming in. Keith turns back to his bloody knuckles. He doesn't have the energy for another argument. He knows he fucked up. He doesn't need Lance to tell him too. </p><p>Lance sees the bruises, blooming red against Keith’s skin and grinds his teeth. He's so angry his jaw is throbbing. It feels like his mouth has been wired shut to keep the acid of his anger from spilling free. He's dirty and sweaty and gross and hasn't had time to shower and his body is tired. But right now this is more important. </p><p>He stomps over to the table, snatching the gauze and disinfectant from Keith's hands. When he tries to complain Lance gives him the dirtiest look he can muster until Keith falls silent, looking away. He's so god damn angry. </p><p>Lance's movements are jerky but surprisingly gentle when they dab the disinfectant over Keith's wounds. He gently wipes away the sweat and blood, dabbing ointment to Keith's bruises and cuts. </p><p>He'd been so scared. And then Keith had blown off their concern. </p><p>Lance all but slams the gauze and bottle and supplies onto the table, venting his anger but every time he touches Keith, his fingers are gentle but firm. There's nothing he wants more than to scream and punch a wall, but Keith has been through enough. So he bites his tongue, tends to Keith's injuries and stays silent. </p><p>"Lance-" Keith tries but Lance ignores him. </p><p>When he's finished he grabs Keith by the face, kisses him hard on the forehead, and snaps, "stop being stupid," before storming away. </p><p>"Lance…" This time he stops short and Keith can see the tension in every line of Lance's body. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. </p><p>Lance's hands flex at his sides. He's shaking. </p><p>When he turns to look at Keith from under his bangs his eyes are wet. That's when Keith realizes he's shaking with fear, not rage. He's angry, certainly, but more than anything he's frightened. </p><p>"Stop being stupid," he says again but this time it comes out choked. There's a tremor and Lance's voice cracks. "Please." He bites his lip and swallows thickly before walking from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance gets harassed at a party and makes a bee line for Keith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keith!” Lance's voice brings whatever stilted conversation Keith has been trying to have to an abrupt halt. “Love of my life!” Lance declares loudly. That’s when Keith knows something is wrong. </p><p>Lance throws his arms out with a wide smile but it’s brittle.</p><p>Before Keith can ask what’s happening Lance pulls him into a kiss. </p><p>Panic and adrenaline leave Keith swaying into it before Lance pulls away. </p><p>“Wha-?” </p><p>Lance pulls him into a tight hug, pressing his face to Keith’s neck. He’s rigid against him.</p><p>“Help,” he whispers and Keith hears the tremor in his voice. </p><p>His hands settle protectively on Lance’s waist. He doesn’t know what’s going on but he’s going to do whatever he can to help. </p><p>“I’m having a panic attack,” Lance rushes to get out as the full body flush takes him. Keith can feel the heat of Lance’s body temperature skyrocketing. “He won’t leave me alone.” The words come out tight and choked. </p><p>Keith’s arms pull tighter around Lance’s waist as he makes eye contact with a tall male sauntering towards them. </p><p>Lance’s throat closes off and he shakes as Keith scrambles to put the pieces together and catch up. </p><p>“Shh,” he soothes, one hand stroking over Lance’s back, catching on the strange material of their formal clothes. “It’s gonna be alright,” he whispers. “I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>The man comes to a stop a few steps away, a charming smile on his face. </p><p>He purrs, the sound lilting as he speaks. “He told me he was mated,” the man drawls, eyes roving over the both of them. “But never mentioned it was to you.” His smile is teasing, not at all put off by the display. </p><p>“Well he is,” Keith throws back, venom in his voice. </p><p>The man hums curiously. “In that case,” he purrs, “might you both consider-” He trails a finger up Lance’s spine suggestively and Keith feels him tremble. </p><p>Keith slaps the man’s hand away with a snarl. “Touch him again and I’ll break your arm.” It comes out a deep growl, low in his chest. </p><p>The alien sobers only briefly at the threat. “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Keith’s grip on Lance tightens when he flinches. </p><p>“Try it and find out.” The growl levels into Keith’s voice as he flashes his fangs, eyes darkening. His claws flex protectively against Lance’s back and the look on the man's face turns to one of disgust. </p><p>“He didn’t tell me you were Galra.” The word sounds sour in his mouth and Keith bares his teeth for good measure. </p><p>“Surprise.” The word hisses out from between his fangs.</p><p>The man tries to smile, makes an awkward excuse and walks away. Keith watches him with predatory eyes, his grip on Lance slowly relaxing. </p><p>“You're safe,” he whispers, voice once again soft and low. He runs his hand up and down Lance’s spine, trying to chase away the feeling of the man’s finger where he’d touched him. </p><p>It takes him several minutes to talk Lance through the panic. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he chokes, finally pulling away when the pressure on his chest lets him go. </p><p>Keith wipes at Lance’s tears, not letting him get far. Lance seems inclined to stay put, still struggling to breathe. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Keith says softly. “I’m just really worried.” His eyes search Lance’s. “What was that about?” </p><p>Lance flinches and Keith runs his fingers over his cheek, trying to soothe. </p><p>“It was just-” Lance sniffles. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer and it was really triggering. I’m sorry, the panic hit out of nowhere, I didn’t know what to do.” </p><p>Keith’s stomach clenches. </p><p>“So I told him I was already seeing someone.”</p><p>“And you chose <em> me</em>?” Keith teases, trying to make Lance smile. His hand settles on Lance’s waist, his thumb rubbing little circles there. </p><p>“You were the first one I saw.” Lance’s eyes bely the vulnerability in that statement. “And I really needed it to be someone I trusted.” </p><p>Keith feels his heart turn over in his chest and he quickly squashes it back down.</p><p>“Why not Hunk?” Keith asks carefully. He knows the two are close and would have expected something like that to require Lance’s best friend. Not his awkward teammate slash whatever they were. </p><p>“Because I needed <em> you</em>.” Lance’s fingers curl tightly in Keith’s sleeves. “I needed to feel <em>safe</em>.”</p><p>Keith’s breath catches in his lungs and his fingers stumble where they've started fussing with Lance’s hair and running over his face. </p><p>“I needed it to be you.” </p><p>He tucks himself back against Keith’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist. It takes Keith a moment to recover and then he’s hugging him close. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lance murmurs, words muffled against his collar. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just always worked in the past and I didn’t know what else to do.” </p><p>“Hey,” Keith murmurs. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Keith reassures, stroking Lance’s hair back. “And you didn’t make me uncomfortable. I was more worried than anything.”</p><p>Keith feels the dampness of Lance’s tears against his collar. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lance whispers. </p><p>Keith presses his nose to Lance’s hair. “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soap Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a hall full of soap bubbles and Lance wants to play.<br/>~<br/>This is nothing but gratuitous fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some squish</p><p>Fluff<br/>Soft<br/>Get Together<br/>Flirting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something’s gone slightly awry and soap bubbles are slowly filling one of the hallways of the castle. Coran designates Keith and Lance to cleanup while he goes to try and suss out the source of the problem.</p><p>As they round the corner, seeing the mass of bubbles filling the hall from floor to ceiling, a giddy wave of delight washes over Lance.</p><p>“Oh- my god.” His eyes are bright and sparkling. </p><p>Keith stares at him blankly before his gaze flicks to the bubbles and back again. “What?”</p><p>Lance whirls to face him. “What do you mean, what? Haven’t you ever dreamed of filling the bathroom with bubbles?”</p><p>Keith frowns, his head tilting to the side in confusion. “No?”</p><p>“Keith! Oh my god, this is literally like, every kid’s childhood fantasy.”</p><p>“Yeah, and now we have to clean it up.” He crosses his arms in a huff, already starting to sulk. </p><p>Lance shakes his head, shucking out of his jacket. “Oh fuck no. I’m not wasting this opportunity.” And before Keith can stop him Lance is bolting straight into the mess like a labrador into a pile of leaves. </p><p>“Lance, get out of there. We’re supposed to be fixing this mess, not playing it it.”</p><p>Lance’s head pops up from the massive bubble wall, suds covering his face and hair. “Make me.” He can’t help it. Keith has a way of bringing out the brat in him.</p><p>Lance sticks his tongue out childishly and Keith rolls his eyes, trying not to find it cute. He takes a step closer, the tips of his boots touching the bubbles. </p><p>“Do not make me drag you out of there,” he threatens. </p><p>Lance ducks back into the bubbles like a beagle hiding in the grass, popping back up a few feet away. </p><p>“You want me? Come and get me.” He vanishes back into the bubbles. </p><p>“Lance.” Keith groans when there’s no response. He takes one step further into the bubbles and it’s his undoing. A hand latches onto his ankle and pulls. </p><p>Like something out of a monster movie Keith is standing one second, the next he’s flat on his back and sliding across the floor, vanishing into the cloud of suds with a shriek.</p><p>“Lance!” </p><p>There’s a loud cackle nearby, large pockets of air in the suds giving him room to breathe. </p><p>“Oh you are so dead,” Keith threatens but there’s a wide grin on his face. There’s a light slap to the back of his head and Keith spins, trying to catch Lance but he's already out of reach, laughing again. </p><p>“You’re it,” he teases. </p><p>Keith grins, his competitive streak coming out to play. </p><p>“Oh you’re on.”</p><p>~</p><p>They wrestle, Lance grinding a handful of bubbles into Keith’s face before they both go rolling across the floor in a fit of laughter. Keith winds up sprawled across Lance’s chest, both of them still giggling. </p><p>Lance grins up at Keith. “You’re a mess.” They’re both soaked through, wet fabric bunched in places but it doesn’t stop the little giggles coming from them both. Lance reaches up, wiping the suds from Keith’s face that he put there, smearing more but doing the best he can. Keith snorts behind Lance’s hand and both of them laugh again. </p><p>Lance pushes back the thick mop of dark hair sticking to Keith’s face and there he is, violet eyes bright and sparkling with laughter, a flush to his cheeks and a wide smile on his face. Lance loses his breath as he stares. He’s never seen Keith smile before, not this openly. His brain does something dumb and compares the image to how universes are created or how stars are born to Keith’s smile but damn. He’s never seen anything more beautiful. </p><p>Keith seems to realize Lance is staring, that his hands are still in Keith’s hair and all at once he goes rigid, that beautiful smile falling from his face. Lance’s heart falls with it. </p><p>“No,” he manages, the word small and not meant to be spoken as Keith begins to pull himself away. </p><p>Lance tightens his grip on Keith, trying to keep him there without hurting him. </p><p>“Wait.” </p><p>Keith freezes and Lance can feel his stomach flutter as his breath hitches. They’re still pressed together, their legs tangled and Lance wonders if Keith can feel his heart racing. </p><p>The laughter is gone from his eyes, replaced with trepidation and fear and Lance wants to cry. He’d do anything to bring the light back to Keith’s eyes. </p><p>“Lance-” Keith rasps, tips of his fingers white against the metal. Lance sits up, Keith’s face still in his hands, closing the distance between them and kisses him. </p><p>Keith doesn’t respond, he just looks dazed and shocked when Lance pulls away. Lance’s eyes dart between Keith’s, searching for a clue, a hint, anything to tell him what Keith is thinking. </p><p>When he doesn’t run away screaming or punch Lance he does it again, lingering longer this time. </p><p>Keith’s eyes slowly drift shut and he tips his head, fingers coming up to rest against Lance’s cheek as he kisses him back. </p><p>Lance’s heart races as he does. It’s not that Keith doesn’t want to kiss him, just that he doesn’t seem to know how. But Keith is a fast learner and follows Lance as he teaches him, echoing the movements and presses Lance makes. He takes Lance’s face in his hands more firmly, using their positions to take advantage, tipping Lance’s head up and sinking his teeth into Lance’s lower lip, dragging at it and making him whine. </p><p>Their lips finally separate, both of them hovering there, damp breath bouncing back and forth and Lance opens his mouth, dragging in a long breath as Keith exhales, making him shiver. </p><p>Keith finally sits back, swallowing thickly and Lance’s hands slide through his hair to his neck. </p><p>“God, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Lance rasps. “Been crushing on you for months.” </p><p>Keith still looks dazed, his fingers stroking down Lance’s face, catching on his lips. </p><p>“Am I dreaming?” he whispers. Lance kisses the tips of his fingers as Keith settles back down in his lap. </p><p>“God, I hope not.” </p><p>Keith pushes Lance’s hair off his forehead. “You kissed me.” </p><p>Lance’s hands slip from Keith’s neck to his waist, holding him there. </p><p>“Well yeah, dumbass.” </p><p>Keith leans in and kisses him again, startling Lance but he adapts quickly, pressing up into Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist. </p><p>His heart is hammering, every nerve electric with anticipation. Sparks light under his skin everywhere they’re pressed together and when they break apart he draws in a gasp like he’s drowning. </p><p>“You’re sure <em> I’m </em> not dreaming,” Lance whispers. “Seems like the kind of thing I’d dream about.” </p><p>Keith snorts. “Kissing me in a hall full of soap bubbles?” he teases and that smile is back, the one that makes Lance’s heart flip. </p><p>He catches it with his lips, wanting to taste Keith’s laughter. </p><p>“It’s just the right amount of absurd,” he giggles against his mouth. </p><p>“<em>You’re </em>absurd,” Keith throws back and Lance laughs again. </p><p>“Go out with me.” He flexes his hands on Keith’s waist. “I’ve been dying to ask you out.” </p><p>Keith blinks in surprise. “You have?”</p><p>Lance rolls his eyes. “Dude, I have been flirting with you for <em> months</em>. I thought you weren’t interested.” </p><p>Keith’s face falls. “Oh. I didn’t know.” </p><p>Lance tries to smother a laugh, tucking a tangled knot of hair behind Keith’s ear. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m learning subtle doesn’t really work for you.”</p><p>Keith’s eyebrows come together. “You’re really asking me out?” </p><p>“Is that so hard to believe?”</p><p>Keith nods, still looking shell-shocked. “No one’s ever done that before.”</p><p>“Given how you didn’t know I was flirting with you, I have to wonder if that’s true or if you just missed it entirely,” Lance teases and Keith scowls. </p><p>“Well why can’t people just come out and say what they mean? Why should I have to filter through every little thing to try and parse together what they aren’t saying?” he demands. “That’s exhausting and confusing-” He cuts himself off before he can get any more worked up. </p><p>“Because it’s scary to put yourself out there like that,” Lance says gently. “If you don’t ask directly it’s easier to pretend you didn’t ask when they turn you down so it doesn’t hurt as much.” </p><p>Keith huffs, crossing his arms to sulk where he’s still sitting in Lance’s lap. “I still don’t understand it.” </p><p>Lance smiles. “I know.” He pokes Keith’s hip. “But you still didn’t answer me. You gonna go on a date with me?”</p><p>For the first time Keith blushes. “Can we not call it that?”</p><p>“What? A date?”</p><p>Keith nods. “It’s just-” His fingers flex anxiously. “It just feels like a lot of pressure. Can we just hang out together or something?” He looks away. “It feels like a lot of pressure to perform and be perfect and impress you and it’s already stressing me out.” </p><p>Lance grins. “You want to impress me?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Keith snaps, his cheeks red but Lance’s grin only widens. “Oh my god.”</p><p>Lance snickers before letting Keith off the hook. “But yeah, we don’t have to call it that if you don’t want to. I just want to spend time with you.” He searches Keith’s eyes. </p><p>“I’ve never done this before,” Keith mutters and Lance frowns. </p><p>“Done what?”</p><p>Keith shrugs one shoulder awkwardly. “Dated someone,” he mumbles. “I want to. I just...I don’t know how.” </p><p>Lance adjusts their positions, crossing his legs around Keith and looping his arms around his waist, getting comfortable. Keith finally uncrosses his arms, putting his hands on Lance’s shoulders instead. </p><p>“Well, there’s not much to it actually. You just spend time together enjoying one another’s company really. To me, dating someone means being excited to see them, to share the most mundane things with them like a cool rock I found or the butterfly I saw on my way home, things like that. </p><p>“It means I want to make you smile, to make you happy, to be there when you need someone to support you.” His voice goes soft and he’s no longer speaking in hypothetical. “It means I want to tell you all the things I’m scared of, the things that hurt, the things that don’t.” Lance tips his head and smiles. “Not all at once because trust and vulnerability take time, but I want to share that with you.” </p><p>Keith flushes again, looking away. His fingers twitch nervously. “What if I’m no good at it?”</p><p>“Takes practice,” Lance says easily instead of laughing at him like Keith expects. “Relationships aren’t easy. You have to want to make it work. You have to talk to one another, define your boundaries, tell me when you do or don’t like something. If we don’t communicate, resentment can build and I don’t want that.” He looks at Keith, something pleading in his eyes. “I just want to make you happy.” </p><p>Keith looks at him from the corner of his eye. “You already do.” </p><p>“God, you’re such a sap.” Lance digs his fingers into Keith’s waist, startling a shriek of laughter from him. Keith mashes a handful of bubbles into Lance’s face, startling him. Keith takes the opportunity to make his escape and takes off down the hall, Lance in hot pursuit. </p><p>~</p><p>Lance splits off, taking a shortcut, blindsiding Keith in a full tackle from the side while he’s too busy looking over his shoulder to see him coming. They hit the ground hard, Lance protecting Keith’s head as best he can as they go rolling across the floor. </p><p>Lance winds up pinning him, both of them dissolving into giggles again as Lance traps his hands.</p><p>“You cheated,” Keith accuses, grinning up at Lance. </p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>“Did too.”</p><p>“Taking a shortcut is not cheating,” Lance teases, wet hair plastered to his face. </p><p>Keith considers where being caught landed him and decides maybe he didn’t lose after all. </p><p>He hums noncommittally, not willing to admit it. </p><p>“Now that I caught you,” Lance purrs, “what am I gonna do with you?” </p><p>Keith snorts. “Are you gonna dirty talk me now?” </p><p>“Aw come on, it’s fun.” </p><p>Keith’s cheeks are warm but he’s smiling. “I don’t know,” he teases, voice going soft. “What do you want to do to me?” </p><p>Lance’s breath hitches, his heart racing as he thinks about all his late night dreams and fantasies. “You have no idea,” he breathes and sees how that makes Keith’s breath hitch, violet eyes going dark. </p><p>“One day I’ll show you,” he promises, leaning down to kiss Keith. He releases Keith’s wrists where he has them pinned to the floor, guiding Keith’s chin up so he can kiss away the soap bubbles on his throat. They taste like cotton candy. </p><p>Keith groans as Lance presses an open kiss to his throat, licking over the skin with his tongue. For not knowing what he’s doing Keith’s responding in all the right ways and Lance groans, leaving a bruise behind that has Keith arching off the floor. </p><p>Lance’s hand slips under Keith’s shirt, palming at his wet stomach and Keith gasps, the muscle bunching under Lance’s hand. </p><p>Someone clears their throat and Lance snaps his hand back, his head lifting to find Coran staring down at them, one foot tapping idly against the floor. </p><p>“Ummm,” Lance says eloquently and Keith covers his face with a hand. </p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p>“I take it the hallway is still filled with soap bubbles?” Coran asks. Lance doesn't know if he's imagining the touch of amusement in his voice. </p><p>Lance says the only thing in his mind at that moment. “They taste like cotton candy.” </p><p>Keith dissolves into mortified giggles under him and Lance is too giddy on adrenaline not to follow after him. </p><p>Coran lets out a sigh, arms uncrossing from over his chest. </p><p>“Very well, I’ll see if I can solve the problem myself.” </p><p>Lance untangles himself from Keith and stands, pulling him to his feet. </p><p>“Sorry Coran, we can go back-”</p><p>Coran lifts a hand, trying to hide the smile in his eyes. “It is alright. Thank you for your assistance, but it may be best if you both go wash up.” </p><p>Keith flushes and looks away, his hand still in Lance’s. </p><p>“Aye aye sir.” Lance salutes, cheeks rosy before dragging Keith down the hall, both of them still giggling. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Died- Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have an alternate version of Keith's return where Lance gets the love and validation and hug he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some headcanons about Lance's death. There's a scribble around here somewhere as I try to remember what art is.<br/>https://freyamaat.tumblr.com/post/615132887546773504/here-have-a-random-ass-lance-scribble-as-i-try-to</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a dull thump as Keith’s boots hit the floor. Lance is so startled by the change in him he's moving before he realizes it, closing the space between them. Same dark hair, same Blade armor, but he's not…</p><p>He's halfway across the room when he stops, a crooked grin coming to rest on his mouth. His head tips to one side, bangs falling across his forehead. </p><p>"Keith?" </p><p>Keith looks as startled as Lance feels. He'd jumped down from the shuttle and landed firmly, but now he looks wrong footed and unsure. </p><p>Like Lance, he’s moving without realizing it, coming to meet Lance in the middle. His eyes dart between the other paladins before coming to rest on Lance. Confusion wrinkles his brow.</p><p>"Lance?"</p><p>Lance huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Duh. Who else would I be?" He throws his arms around Keith, startling him further, tucking his head to Keith's shoulder. </p><p>"Welcome home," he murmurs. </p><p>Keith doesn't have time to process all the ways that makes him feel, doesn’t have time to settle into the embrace like he wants to. He still can't get over-</p><p>He pushes Lance back by the shoulders to look at him. </p><p>"What- happened?" His fingers touch the ends of Lance's hair, stirring the white strands. It leaves him chilled. He turns to the Galran woman behind him, watching them. One hand is resting firmly on Lance’s waist to keep him from going far. </p><p>“Why didn’t I see this?” </p><p>It doesn’t make sense to Lance but there’s something desperate in the words, something begging for an answer.</p><p>“The future is not set.” The words come out soft but stern. It isn’t scolding, just a fact. One she knows must hurt.</p><p>Keith’s face does something complicated as he turns around. </p><p>Lance frowns, Keith's gaze dropping to his mouth, then to the scars along his neck. </p><p>The hand in his hair drops to Lance's shoulder, pulling back the collar of his shirt. </p><p>"Woah, hey-" He tries to shake Keith off but he won't be moved. He's a lot stronger than he used to be. </p><p>He grabs Lance by the wrist, yanking his sleeve up to his elbow, none too gently.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Keith's stomach clenches at the lacework of scars covering Lance’s forearm, like tree roots. They're sapped of all pigment, the skin of his hands covered in the same pale patches. It looks like he's been struck by lightning. </p><p>Keith had come back to the castle ship on a mission, with something important but now he can't think past what he's seeing, past the implications of the scars. </p><p>His eyes snap to Shiro. </p><p>"What happened?" It comes out a growl, a demand and Lance shivers, goosebumps rising on his arms under the jacket. </p><p>Lance frowns a moment later, turning to look at Allura, his wrist still held firmly in Keith’s grip. "I thought you'd told him?"</p><p>Allura flushes, her shoulders squaring. "There wasn't time." She'd been the one to receive the message but Keith had been in a hurry and hadn't stayed connected long enough to greet the other paladins. It's a decision he’s now regretting. He thought he’d seen everything in the Abyss. He thought he’d been prepared and hadn’t needed to. He was wrong. </p><p>Allura clears her throat, hands clasped firmly behind her back. "He saved my life."</p><p>"And died in the process." Pidge's tone is scathing as they cross their arms. "Like a moron."</p><p>Keith growls, low in his chest. Lance wonders if he's the only one who can hear it. </p><p>Keith's grip tightens on Lance's wrist. </p><p>"Keith, you're hurting me." He says it as calmly as he can, the bones in his wrist grinding painfully together. </p><p>Keith let's go of him like he's been burned, stepping away.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry." He whirls on Shiro, his emotions shifting faster than the wind. "You were supposed to protect him!" That raises more than a few eyebrows. </p><p>"Keith." His mother's voice reigns in Keith's fury and he drags both hands through his hair in frustration. He looks like a caged animal, restless and angry. </p><p>"We are not done talking about this." He jabs a finger in Shiro's direction, anger vibrating through him. </p><p>It vanishes so quickly it leaves Lance feeling whiplash as Keith turns to him, dark eyes soft with concern. </p><p>"I'm sorry,” he murmurs, “I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." There's so much to explain and no time to do it. Lance is struggling to keep up.</p><p>"I forgive you," Lance says softly. He pulls Keith into another hug because he looks like he needs it. And Lance does too. </p><p>Keith sinks into the embrace like he wanted to the first time, his arms wrapping tightly around Lance's waist until it hurts. It’s hard to breathe but Lance doesn’t want him to let go.</p><p>Krolia steps past them to introduce herself, already familiar with the paladins from Keith's memories. </p><p>"I missed you,” Keith rasps.</p><p>The words come out thick and Lance blinks, startled. He never expected Keith to miss him of all people. Or to miss him like <em> this. </em> Whatever this is. </p><p>He's holding on to Lance like he hadn't seen him in years. Like a soldier back from war to the love of his life. </p><p>Lance flushes at the mental comparison but it seems apt. Keith is holding him like he never wants to let him go. </p><p>Lance blinks back his own tears, the hug settling between the open spaces of his ribs, filling the yawning chasm of loneliness that's been splitting him open for months. </p><p>"I missed you too," he whispers. He ducks his face to the side of Keith's throat, hiding his tears. "God, I missed you." His fingers curl across Keith's armor, searching for purchase. </p><p>"You don't even know how much." He sniffles before pulling away, trying to surreptitiously wipe his eyes. </p><p>Keith touches his cheek and Lance's skin burns under the contact. </p><p>"I have so much to tell you." Regret taints the words in Keith’s mouth. </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Now that Lance knows what’s happening he lets Keith run his fingers over the scars to either side of his neck.</p><p>“Power surge,” he says softly. He bites his lip, looking guilty. “I knocked Blue out of the way.” He tips his head, exposing more of the pale scars. “Red took a direct hit.” He swallows thickly and looks away, like he’s afraid Keith will be angry with him. </p><p>He can hear the hitch in Keith’s breath, but it’s fear, not anger. “And it killed you.” His eyes have lifted to Lance’s pale hair, running a thumb over his eyebrow. </p><p>“The hair…?” he asks curiously. </p><p>Lance shrugs. “Started growing out after Allura brought me back. It was patchy and stupid looking for weeks.” </p><p>Keith’s heart is hammering in his chest, making him rock on his feet and his head spin. He squeezes his eyes shut, startling Lance when he tips their foreheads together. Lance isn’t sure what to make of it but the contact is nice. Especially after so long isolated in his room. He sighs, pressing into the warmth of another body and his nose slides against Keith’s. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>That startles Lance into backing away. “For what?”</p><p>It takes Keith a moment to open his eyes. “I shouldn’t have left.”</p><p>Lance snorts. “Then it would have been you dead in the cockpit instead.” </p><p>Keith flinches, his expression warping. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” The words come out choked. “I left-” He swallows thickly, forcing his eyes to Lance’s. “I left,” he says slowly. “So nothing would. And then-” He gestures lamely.</p><p>Lance actually smiles. “Keith, the universe is full of bad shit. You can’t protect me from everything.”</p><p>“I can try.” The heat in his voice makes Lance shiver. Keith isn’t the same. He’s never looked at Lance like this, never talked to him like this. It leaves Lance's stomach in fluttering knots and it takes him a moment to find his voice again. </p><p>“The important part is I’m still here.” A crooked smile pulls at his mouth. “Allura brought me back.” </p><p>Keith nods. “I’m gonna owe her for that.”</p><p>Lance studies him carefully. There’s something different about him but Lance can’t quite put his finger on what. He carries himself with a self-assurance that wasn’t there before and there’s a shadow of stubble along his jaw Lance doesn’t remember being there. </p><p>His fingers stroke over it, trying to put the pieces together. “What happened?” This isn’t making sense. “It’s only been a few months,” Lance murmurs. “But you’re so...different.”</p><p>“Is that bad?”</p><p>Lance laughs and shakes his head. “No. I just missed you.” </p><p>Keith’s mouth flickers like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “It’s a long story.” There’s a gravity to the words that leaves Lance cold. </p><p>“We were stuck in the Quantum Abyss.” His thumb strokes over Lance’s hip. “Time- didn’t pass the same way.” It comes out choked. Lance can feel his breathing shallow. The pieces to the puzzle are starting to come together and he doesn’t like the image they’re making. </p><p>“How long were you gone,” he breathes. </p><p>Keith’s hands flex again, restless. “Two years.”</p><p>Lance feels like someone’s punched him in the gut. He feels like something has been stolen from him.</p><p>It’s nothing he can put into words. He’s lost so much these past few months. His connection with Pidge and Hunk leaving him feeling isolated. Allura spending time with Lotor making him realize how unworthy he is of her, breaking his heart. Nearly killing Red along with himself. This is just one more thing and Lance can’t take it anymore. </p><p>He crumbles in Keith’s arms, tears flooding his eyes. He wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders, crying into his neck. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he chokes. </p><p>Keith holds him close, stroking a hand over his back. He’d done his own mourning on the space whale, gone through the multiple stages of grief in the two years he and Krolia had been trapped. He just hadn’t expected Lance to feel the same way. </p><p>The idea that Lance might not have been here when he got back had never occurred to him. It wasn’t a possibility. And now the reality of just how close he’d come to exactly that makes Keith’s stomach churn. He crushes Lance to his chest, his now white hair tickling against Keith’s cheek. </p><p>“I care about you,” he rasps. “I left because I care about you.” He chokes on the words. “And I know that’s stupid and backwards and part of me wishes I could take it back-”</p><p>“Shut up.” Lance pulls back far enough to press a kiss to Keith’s mouth. “You came back.” He tucks his face back to Keith’s neck and shivers, half relieved, half embarrassed. “You came back.” </p><p>He can feel the racing of Keith’s pule in his throat. “Once this is over,” Keith rasps. “I’d really like you to do that again.”</p><p>Lance flushes, hiding his burning face against Keith’s skin. “Deal.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Died- Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith asks about Lance’s tattoos and helps heal his broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Lance Validation<br/>More getting together<br/>More love confessions (?)<br/>Comfort</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did NOT expect this to happen but there you go. Chapter two, just for YOU. Keith, priorities damn it! </p><p>Not as well edited as it could be cause I want to get it posted before I move on to other one shots so I hope it’s okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith lifts one of Lance’s hands, thumbing over the thin tattoos around his fingers. Krolia seems to have taken over the introductions when Keith got sidetracked. He and Lance are speaking in hushed whispers off to the side, everyone moving around them. It feels like their own little world, just for a moment.</p><p>“These are new.” He’s seen Lance in a number of variations in the future flashes but this hadn’t been a detail he’d picked up on. Most of them were fast, here and gone again and impossible to revisit. He’s not surprised he’s missed a thing or two. </p><p>Lance nods, watching Keith’s thumb smooth over his skin. </p><p>“Can I ask what they mean?” Keith’s eyes flick up to Lance’s from under his hair. He doesn’t want to press a boundary. He’d never liked when people asked about the tiny star behind his ear or the string of numbers on his shoulder. But they’d been for his parents. </p><p>He isn’t sure if these are the same for Lance. </p><p>“Or are they just because they look cool?”</p><p>Lance peeks up at him from under his eyebrows, fingers twitching in Keith’s hand. </p><p>“You think they look cool?”</p><p>Keith lifts Lance’s hand, kissing one of the black rings around his finger. “I think they look like you.”</p><p>Lance’s cheeks are warm. They’ve been warm since Keith stepped off the shuttle. He doesn’t take his hand from Keith’s, instead using his free hand to gently point at each of the rings in turn.</p><p>“These are my grandparents,” he says softly, stroking over the two darkest bands around his right thumb. “And my parents.” He shows Keith the matching set on his other thumb, these thinner. </p><p>There are two on his right pointer finger followed by two dots on the next knuckle down. </p><p>“My brother Marco and his wife,” Lance explains, pointing out the bands. “My nieflings, Nadia and Sylvio.” He stares at the dots, stroking over them like he can send them love through the touch alone. </p><p>“Lisa was pregnant when I left…” he says faintly. He chews the inside of his cheek, staring at the two dots. </p><p>“I don’t even know if…” He sniffs and swallows thickly, looking away. “The twins were a hard labor,” he explains. “She wasn’t supposed to get pregnant again because of complications.” He lifts his head.</p><p>“For all I know Marco’s a single dad.” He takes a deep breath and Keith squeezes his hand, stroking over the two dots with his thumb. </p><p>“We’ll have to get you a third one when we get back.” It’s a soft but stubborn reassurance that everything is fine. That everything went perfectly and Lance has a new, beautiful niefling waiting at home to meet. </p><p>Lance opens his mouth like he wants to argue, but he’s afraid to voice his fears in the moment of hopeful reassurance Keith has given him. He wants Keith to be right. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I guess so.” He’d rather see it from Keith’s perspective instead of his own pessimistic one. Until there’s proof otherwise, everything went beautifully. </p><p>He mentally takes all his fear and worry and sets it aside, letting it go. He takes a deep breath, Keith waiting patiently for him to exhale before moving on to the next tattoo. </p><p>“And this one?” Keith moves to the next finger that also has a simple band. </p><p>“My other brother, Luis.” </p><p>Keith nods like he knows exactly who Lance is talking about before switching hands, lowering his right to lift his left. He doesn’t let it go. </p><p>“These?”</p><p>Lance wiggles his fingers in turn, pointing out the three simple rings on his first three fingers. “My sister Veronica, my twin sister Rachel…” He hesitates over his ring finger. “And me.” He strokes over the last tattoo with his thumb.</p><p>“I’ll add more as they all get married and have kids. Or not,” he adds with a shrug. “Depends on what they want.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Keith asks softly.</p><p>Lance feels the question is weighted but in a way he doesn’t quite understand. He shrugs. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He sighs, the weight dragging his shoulders down. “I used to want to get married, settle down, have kids one day…” The corner of his mouth dips, his eyebrows coming together. </p><p>“And now?” There’s a brief hesitation in Keith’s voice. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Lance admits, shrugging one shoulder. “Is it even okay to want that?”</p><p>Keith’s eyebrows come together and he frowns. “Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“Keith, we’re in the middle of a war. Nothing is going to be the same. I don’t know that I want to bring a kid into a world like this.” He shakes his head like he’s shaking off cobwebs. “And I’m too young anyway. It’s too early to be thinking about kids.” </p><p>Something in Keith’s eyes says he doesn’t think so. “You could always adopt,” he murmurs. “There’s a lot of kids that have been displaced from the war. They’re gonna need homes and someone to love them. Both on Earth and- everywhere else actually.” The thought seems to dawn on him that they don’t have to adopt only humans. </p><p>“Are you suggesting I adopt an alien baby?” Lance teases. </p><p> Keith’s gaze flicks back and forth between Lance’s eyes. “I think anyone would be lucky to have you. Human or not.”</p><p>Lance looks at him, something like hope in his eyes. “Yeah?”</p><p>Keith nods, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah.”</p><p>Lance lifts his hands, showing off the pale scars lacing his palms and all along the backs. His skin is patchy in places, the vast majority of the pigment stripped away given they’d taken the brunt of the attack. </p><p>“Even like this?” he teases. </p><p>Keith still hasn’t let go of Lance’s hands. He presses a lingering kiss to the back of Lance’s hand. He doesn’t look away as he does it. </p><p>“Especially like this,” he murmurs. His lips brush over Lance’s skin as he says it.</p><p>Lance goes bright red, his fingers trembling in Keith’s grip. All he can do is stare. Emotion wells up inside him, too complex to name. It sits in the back of his throat and burns at his chest.</p><p>“You really missed me?” he whispers, like he can’t comprehend anyone missing him. </p><p>Keith straightens, finally releasing one of Lance’s hands to cup his cheek. </p><p>“More than anything.” His expression fractures like he knows how lonely Lance has been. “I’m sorry your heart is broken.”</p><p>Lance flinches like Keith has struck him. His eyes burn and he takes a jagged breath. </p><p>“Why are you the only one who noticed?” He chokes on the words, the broken edges of them coming out angry. He stares at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. “You’ve been gone for two fucking years-”</p><p>“I was looking.” </p><p>Lance’s lips tremble as he looks at Keith. “Why were you the only one?”</p><p>Keith’s face falls. He cups Lance’s cheeks in both hands, stepping into him until he’s all Lance can see. </p><p>“You are so loved, Lance. So very, very loved. I don’t know what happened to make you feel otherwise. But I don’t think it was intentional. I don’t think it was meant to hurt.” Lance doesn’t answer. “And if it was they deserve a good dressing down.” His voice turns sharp. </p><p>“You didn’t deserve whatever was said or done to make you feel like you are anything less than worthy.” </p><p>Lance takes slow, deep breaths before dragging Keith closer. “God, where have you been?” Lance swallows whatever Keith might have said with a kiss, desperate and needy.</p><p>He doesn’t care who’s watching, what they’ll say, or if they care. For the first time since Keith left, he feels seen. He feels known and loved and understood. Like all the ways his heart broke made room for Keith to walk in and make himself at home. The emptiness in his heart is in the perfect shape for the love Keith is offering so freely and Lance has never felt more loved.</p><p>Keith’s mouth is warm and soft against his, moving with purpose and Lance feels like he’s been struck with lightning all over again. </p><p>His knees go weak, Keith’s arm tightening around his waist as he trembles. </p><p>“Please don’t leave again,” Lance chokes, fingers curling at Keith’s shoulder. His lips drag against Keith’s as he pants against his mouth. He can feel their hearts beating against one another where they’re pressed close. </p><p>“If I do, I'm taking you with me,” Keith promises. He drags his eyes open and they’re dark and dazed. “I’m not leaving <em>you</em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance is coming down from a bad reaction to something on a planet. Keith finally finds something to distract him.</p><p>Flangst <br/>Hurt/Comfort<br/>Emotional Hurt/Comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hallucinations don’t start until they’re partway back to the castle. He keeps seeing things, real and imagined. Horrors from the war, like they’re haunting him. Bodies hanging from the ceiling, children screaming, corpses coming back to life in the shadows and reaching for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recoils from the hands, covering his ears to stop the screams, nearly kicking Keith as he grabs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, Lance listen to me! It’s okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes, fingers digging into his hair so hard Keith can see the strands popping. He doesn’t know what to do. Shiro had told him to keep Lance distracted for however long it takes for him to come down. There’s not much else to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith isn’t sure how his brother knows so much about a bad trip but it had been helping until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here,” Lance cries, chin tucked to his chest. “Want me, keep pulling- reaching. Won’t leave. Screaming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith struggles to pull Lance out of wherever it is he’s going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” he grumbles and straddles Lance where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He takes his face, lifting Lance’s head and forcing Lance to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is too startled to fight, fingers in his hair going slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gently pulls them away one at a time, setting them on his hips instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he says, trying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes dart to the closet over Keith’s shoulder, seeing things again that aren’t there. Keith reaches up, pulling the tie from his hair free. It spills down around his shoulders, blocking Lance’s view of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-feel them.” Lance’s mouth trembles and Keith wipes the tears from his cheeks. “Their hands.” His fingers curl in Keith’s jeans, eyes still locked on the closet through the veil of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gently turns Lance’s face away, drawing him back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” he asks softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s mouth works and he shivers. “Arms, grabbing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gently runs his hands up and down Lance’s arms, trying to chase away the sensation. He’s covered in goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold, fingers, keep pulling-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Keith soothes, fingers slipping under the sleeves of Lance’s jacket to stroke over his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shudders, pressing into the contact, the warmth. He hides his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this helping?” he asks, thumbs stroking back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods against Keith’s shoulder, a shiver wracking through him. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith puts a hand to the side of Lance’s throat, feeling for his pulse. It’s still heavy and fast, Lance’s skin damp with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me.” Keith flushes but doesn’t take it back. “If it helps. You can touch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulls back to look at him. His eyes are bloodshot, pupils blown wide and dark with whatever is in his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later,” Keith interrupts gently. “I know this is probably a really bad idea and you can’t consent to this-” He bites his lip. “But I can. So if it helps, you can touch me.” He covers Lance’s hand with his own, guiding it beneath his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they both just sit there, staring at one another. And then Lance’s eyes fall to where his hand is resting beneath Keith’s shirt, the fabric bunched around his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers stroke along the sensitive line of skin at Keith’s jeans, tracing over his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s breath hitches, the muscles in his abdomen twitching. Lance adds more pressure to keep it from tickling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” He looks up, other hand lifting from where it’s still resting on Keith’s hip and touching the ends of his hair instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith struggles not to relish in the sensation as Lance’s fingers find their way deep into his hair, scratching along his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much and not enough and Keith struggles to remain in control, to remember this isn’t about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flutter open to find Lance staring at him intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Keith asks. It comes out breathless and ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s fingers trace over the shell of his ear, the line of his cheek, to his lips. Keith’s hair comes with it, a few stray strands catching on his lips as Lance presses the pads of his fingers there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression is almost hungry, his own lips parting as he stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head. Not enough to dislodge Lance’s fingers but enough to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he whispers. “You can touch me, but I can’t kiss you.” Keith hopes he isn’t misinterpreting that look Lance is giving him, the fixation on his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not-” He stumbles for words, Lance’s fingers against his lips terribly distracting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He touches Lance’s wrist, gently pulling him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance doesn’t protest, just lets his fingers trail over Keith’s chin, down his throat to his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is okay?” Lance asks and it takes Keith a moment to process what he’s said. His skin is alive under Lance’s hands, little bursts of pleasure washing over him where they’re touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows thickly and Lance’s eyes track the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he rasps. “This is okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods slowly, the nightmarish figures in the room completely forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs, the words slightly running together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith frowns. “You’re not gonna hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head, his fingers dropping to rest over Keith’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He taps at Keith’s chest. “Don’t wanna hurt you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rethinks his promise not to kiss Lance for almost thirty seconds before deciding better of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses their foreheads together and Lance smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He very carefully lifts his chin and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods but doesn’t open his eyes. “Okay,” he agrees and Lance does it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers continue to trace out the lines and planes of Keith’s chest, the hand under his shirt wandering over Keith’s stomach and waist, mapping out the line of his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gently pushes the coat from Keith’s shoulders and Keith lets him, staying close as it falls from his arms to keep Lance from seeing the room. He’s afraid it’ll set him off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tucks his face to Keith’s throat, fingers wandering around to his back. Keith presses a hand to the back of Lance’s head to keep him from looking where he shouldn’t. Not that anything else seems capable of getting Lance’s attention at the moment. He seems perfectly content to stroke over every inch of Keith’s body he can, slowly and repetitively, like he’s memorizing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s heart is racing at the gentle touch, warmth unspooling low in his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can hear your heartbeat,” Lance murmurs, the words lost against Keith’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” It comes out rough as sandpaper and Keith swallows thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods, a contented sigh fanning over Keith’s throat and giving him chills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He breathes it and Keith shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance presses closer and Keith can feel his lips brushing over his pulse as Lance speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love that sound.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is startled. “Of my- heartbeat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods again, slipping his arms around Keith in a comfortable hug, his ear still pressed as close to Keith’s chest as it can get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Sounds like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith isn’t sure what that means but he hopes it’s a sign Lance is getting sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna lay down?” Keith asks, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods. “‘kay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pulls back. “Mind if I take the wall?” He’s trying to keep Lance’s back to the open room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘kay,” Lance murmurs again, his eyes half-lidded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith easily maneuvers them both so they’re lying down, his back to the wall and Lance’s to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can get some sleep?” he asks, fingers tucking Lance’s hair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snuggles into the pillow with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna stay?” He takes Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods sleepily and Keith tries not to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hums. His eyes are already closed, breathing slow and deep and Keith lets out a long sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure Lance is asleep until there’s a low rumbled “Thank you.” It’s muffled by the pillow Lance’s face is pressed into but it makes his heart squeeze nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Purr Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you know cats will come and purr to make you feel better? <br/>~<br/>Lance is having a bad day and instinct drives Keith to flop across his chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance has been increasingly depressed and listless and it’s getting to Keith. He’s growing irritable by comparison, nothing quite scratching the itch beneath his skin that seems to grow every time he sees Lance. He’s tried to bring it up but the others tell him he’s being paranoid, that Lance will snap out of it. But that pressure in Keith’s chest continues to grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finds Lance sprawled across the couch, staring at the ceiling with that same dead expression on his face, instinct takes over. Too frustrated with the discomfort that’s made itself at home between his ribs, Keith hops onto the couch, flopping straight across Lance’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof.” The impact knocks the wind from Lance and he groans as Keith’s weight hits him full force, making both of them bounce. Keith is pressed against him like a wet blanket, utter dead weight, with no apparent intent to leave. A deep rumble settles in his chest and he flushes but lets it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t told the others about the purring when it had come out that his mother was Galra. He’d been too embarrassed about it. But now he couldn’t make it stop if he wanted to. It’s long and loud now that he’s here, pressed chest to chest with Lance, the sound vibrating through his rib cage and into Lance’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith?” Lance is tense beneath him, one hand hovering awkwardly over his head. “Whatcha doin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith can feel his pulse in his cheeks. “I don’t know,” he mumbles, the words coming out with a deep thrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance blinks at the top of Keith’s head, a furrow between his eyebrows as the purring continues. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s fingers twitch against Lance’s chest. The feeling of distress that’s been plaguing him for days finally beginning to ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he admits. “I just...this is where I need to be.” He hates that he can’t explain it but this is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be pressed chest to chest with Lance and purring. It’s ridiculous but true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Keith is still tense, likes he’s afraid Lance will shove him off. “I’m not mad,” he reassures. Keith lets out a slow breath, relaxing against Lance’s chest. “Feels nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance slowly relaxes beneath him and Keith breathes out a sigh of relief. He startles when Lance’s fingers settle into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This okay?” Lance asks, fingers running gently through Keith’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith plucks at the zipper of Lance’s jacket, scratching his nail along it. “Yeah,” he mumbles. It feels good and is helping to soothe away even more of that restless discomfort under Keith’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lance drapes one arm loosely over Keith’s waist, the fingers of his other hand stroking through Keith’s hair, scratching against his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance doesn’t know what’s happening but the sound is easing that awful sadness that’s been plaguing him. It’s exactly what he needs. He just doesn’t know how Keith knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tips his head against Keith’s and lets out a deep sigh, a little more of that depression fading with every breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s purring grows louder and Lance hides a smile, holding him a little tighter. “I hope you feel better,” Lance says softly, the words ruffling Keith’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith opens his eyes, fingers tightening on the edge of Lance’s jacket. “You too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stay Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith has always been rash but kissing Lance mid battle is stupid even for him. And gets him a little more than he bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Anothertina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re both panting, hiding behind the outcropping of rock for a breather. The battle is still raging behind them. </p><p>Lance has a furrow of concentration between his brows. There’s dirt and sweat smeared across his face; his hair’s a mess of chaos and he’s never looked more beautiful. </p><p>Lance is always beautiful but Keith can’t help being captivated by Lance when he’s focused or taking the lead like he was born to it. In spite of all his bragging Keith thinks he’s a natural leader. Someone people find easy to love, to follow into battle.</p><p>Lance shifts his weight onto his heels, peeking over the stone and nearly gets his head shot off, stone spraying through the air and ricocheting across his armor. </p><p>“Damn it,” he snaps, a frustrated scowl on his face. “They’re trying to pin us. Go left, I’ll go right and cover you.” </p><p>He tries to lunge forward but Keith grabs him by the back of the neck, yanking him around. They've both lost their helmets and Lance nearly hits the ground as Keith hauls him into a kiss.</p><p>Their teeth clash, lips bruising and Keith shifts the angle until the fit is better, kissing Lance hard like he’s been wanting to. There’s no time but it doesn’t stop him from pulling desperately at Lance’s mouth, dragging his teeth over his lower lip.</p><p>Keith breaks the kiss, breathing hard. He can taste Lance on his tongue. </p><p>“You better make it back.” His voice is breathy as he snaps out his shield and bayard. Lance barely has time to recover before Keith is running. Lance scrambles out after him, breaking in the other direction and laying down covering fire so Keith can flank their attackers. His heart is leaping giddily in his chest and doesn’t stop until they’ve won. </p><p>~</p><p>In the end they’re the only ones left standing in a cloud of dust and blood. They’re spattered with gore, bodies littering the ground between them, the sudden silence ringing in their ears. </p><p>Lance’s eyes snap to Keith and he marches across the distance between them. His bayard collapses in a flash of light. His heart is beating hard in his chest, racing with anticipation and Keith looks at him curiously, watching him approach. A worried crease begins to form between his brows and he takes a hesitant step back. Before he can say anything Lance is shoving him back against the rock formation, grabbing his face and kissing him. He leans into Keith, trapping him against the stone, one knee slipping between Keith’s and kissing him deeply. </p><p>Keith groans, bowing under Lance’s heat and force, a flush high on his cheeks. Lance can feel it burning against his skin. Keith’s knees shake as Lance’s fingers drag down his waist to his thighs, grabbing him by the hips and hauling him up making him whine.</p><p>Keith wraps his legs around Lance’s waist on reflex as Lance presses him back into the stone, holding him there. Keith can’t help the way his breath hitches and his heart skips at being so easily manhandled. He didn’t know Lance was strong enough to do that and it has his stomach flipping excitedly.</p><p>Lance slides his hand up the underside of Keith’s thigh and back to his knee, fingers pressing hard into the muscle. He does it again, slipping higher, this time his fingers curling over Keith’s ass, dragging his nails this time. </p><p>Keith whines, arching up, his mouth dropping open and Lance’s tongue darts forward, licking past his teeth to steal his breath. </p><p>Keith shivers, weak with want and if Lance wasn’t holding him he’d have fallen. </p><p>Lance breaks the kiss like it’s the last thing he wants, both of their mouths swollen, Keith red and wanton in his arms. His eyes are hazy and dark, his face flushed and damp with sweat, his hair all atangle. </p><p>“What took you so long?” Lance demands, swooping back in to kiss him before Keith can form a coherent thought. </p><p>He doesn’t stop for a long time. </p><p>~</p><p>Lance only abandons Keith’s mouth for the delicious skin of his throat, Keith’s head falling back with a groan as Lance kisses up under his jaw and down again. His lips graze the seam of Keith’s collar, frustrated by their restrictive armor but it doesn’t stop him from leaving a bruise on Keith’s throat. </p><p>Keith whines, gasping, his fingers curling in Lance’s hair and he squirms, trying to pull Lance closer. </p><p>“I’ve been dreaming about this for years,” he murmurs and Lance makes a low noise in the back of his throat, his grip on Keith tightening. </p><p>He yanks at Keith’s collar around his gorget, trying to get at more skin but the material has little to no give and he reaches for the zipper, yanking it down hungrily. He shoves it aside, latching his lips to the hollow of Keith’s throat, flicking his tongue out. Keith whines and Lance rolls his hips, making him make that same sound again, his cock twitching in response. </p><p>He layers hickeys to Keith’s throat where he can, leaving a band of red and purple bruises on his sensitive skin. He can’t reach where he wants to because of the armor and yanks at the gorget protecting Keith’s throat in frustration. </p><p>“God I hate this thing,” he snaps. </p><p>Keith doesn’t even lift his head, his eyes closed and legs weak around Lance’s hips. </p><p>“Then take it off,” he breathes, draped over the stone. </p><p>Lance growls, scrambling to release the seals, tearing at Keith’s armor without dropping him. He throws the chest plate aside, yanking the zipper of the undersuit down to Keith’s chest, finally getting to his throat like he wants to. </p><p>His pace slows, finally satisfied, laving attention over Keith’s throat again and again, pleased at the gentle way Keith’s hands stroke over his hair, soft and encouraging.</p><p>He kisses up under Keith’s ear before pulling away, drops a kiss to his cheek. His arms are burning and he slowly lowers Keith back to the ground. </p><p>“Sorry,” he murmurs, voice wrecked. “I didn't mean to just attack you.” </p><p>Keith is struggling to stand on rubber legs, still leaning back against the rock. </p><p>His chest is half bare and flushed, damp with sweat, his entire throat one mass of mottled red and purple that makes Lance’s stomach flutter. </p><p>“I really hope you do it more often,” Keith says weakly, still struggling to stand. He manages to lift his head and open his eyes as Lance places his hands on the stone to either side of him.</p><p>“Not that I don’t really like what’s happening right now,” Lance says weakly, pressing his hips forward and Keith bites his lip around a moan, hands fluttering. His lips press to Keith’s ear. </p><p>“But we should really get going or they’re going to come down here looking for us.” Keith can feel the smile Lance presses against his throat. “And I really don’t want to get caught and have to explain to Shiro why I’m fucking his little brother.” </p><p>Keith shivers at the implication, his legs finally beginning to solidify beneath him. </p><p>“Yeah,” he chokes. “Yeah okay.” Keith leans down to pick up his discarded armor, zipping the undersuit back up, hiding the bruises on his throat. </p><p>Lance can’t wait to put another one on him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tank Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance is drowning and Keith shows up in the nick of time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have another random one shot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance is bound inside the tank. The water isn’t deep but he’s trapped on his knees, the surface a scant foot away. The energy bindings on his wrists keep his hands trapped behind his back, anchoring him to the floor of the tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strand of energy connects them to a second set around his ankles forcing him to kneel. They’re magnetized, keeping him stuck where he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance has been swimming all his life, free diving, surfing, snorkeling. As such he can hold his breath for several minutes. He’d been proud of it once, but it doesn’t feel like a blessing now. It just makes this worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance struggles against the binds, knowing it’s useless. The Galra on the other side watch as he does, knowing it’s only a matter of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a screech of tearing metal, faded and distant through the water and Lance’s pounding heart. He turns, eyes fixing on a blur of movement as bodies hit the floor. His vision is starting to darken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight is over in moments but every second is an eternity to Lance. He struggles in the bindings anew, fighting to get free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last body falls, Keith locking the door when he can, before running for the tank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance!” He runs up the stairs leading to the top of the tank and leaps into the water, dragging in a deep breath. Lance yanks against the restraints when he sees him but only succeeds in straining his arms. His heart pounds, kicking in his chest as panic grips him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith yanks at the strands of energy but they’re anchored like magnets to the floor and he can’t get them to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lance’s struggling turns weak and the look on his face is scared and heartbroken. Keith shakes his head, yanking out his knife but whatever the shackles are made of, they won’t break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance has sunk to his knees in the water, bending forward over them. Keith drags him back up again, trying to get him to fight. Lance shakes his head. He looks like he’s crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith opens his mouth, water rushing in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mouths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s head sinks and Keith surges to the surface, dragging in deep mouthfuls of air. His lungs are burning. He doesn’t know how Lance is still conscious. He takes one last breath, deep as he can and dives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging Lance into him he crushes their mouths together, forcing air into Lance’s mouth, a cloud of bubbles bursting into the water. Keith does it again and again until Lance looks conscious and Keith is dizzy and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the bindings, sinking his feet into the floor and pulling, Lance pulling with him. If he could only stand he’d be able to breathe. Keith slips, his momentum carrying him away from Lance through the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight goes out of Lance once again and he yanks at the bindings, frustrated and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith surges back to the surface, clamoring out of the tank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he gasps, dragging himself out of the water. His arms shake and burn. He scrambles for his knife, the sword expanding and he slashes at the glass, carving a deep scratch into the surface but it doesn’t break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He does it again and again, beating against the window. “Please don’t take him from me.” He’s barely making a dent. “Please!” A fury driven out of desperation grips him and Keith drives his elbow into the glass as hard as he can, right into the weakest point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tank explodes outward. Water and glass knock him back, throwing him across the floor and flooding the room. Keith scrambles back to his feet as he hears the ragged drag of Lance’s breath, desperate and wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance!” He throws himself across slick metal and glass and into the tank. Lance lies limply across the metal floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughs and gags and Keith’s muscles burn as he drags Lance upwards again. He realizes Lance is crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes the water from Lance’s face, swiping away his tears before he loses it and just kisses him. They’re in short bursts, both of them still fighting to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lance tucks his face to Keith’s throat when he pulls him in. He shudders, voice weak. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith kisses his hair, both of them shaking as he holds him. He swallows thick and heavy and gazes at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to speak through the adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m not scared out of my mind you’re gonna die on me,” he rasps, pushing Lance’s wet hair back. “How about we get you out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance chokes on a laugh and nods. “Yeah, yeah that’d be good. Cause I’d really like to hug you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I've Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what this is. </p><p>Hurt/Comfort<br/>Flangst<br/>Hurt Keith<br/>Worried Lance<br/>Soft boys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally find Keith he can't stop shivering. His armor is shattered, the undersuit clinging to him in a way it shouldn't. </p><p>The air is humid and sits close to Lance's skin, thick and warm. And still Keith shivers. </p><p>Shiro's hand is on his arm, sturdy and relieved but Lance can see the cracks around Keith's eyes, the knife edge of panic in the way he holds himself. He's finally safe but he doesn't feel safe. Why doesn't anyone else realize he's going into shock? </p><p>Lance had thought it was obvious, that someone else would take care of it. That's what always happens. It's why he so often doesn't bother. Most of his suggestions are brushed away or flat out ignored. But Lance won't let that happen this time. </p><p>He shucks out of his jacket and steps forward as the others try to coax answers out of him. Keith flinches at the movement and Lance's heart lurches. He swallows back the sorrow and Shiro withdraws his hand, allowing Lance to drape the jacket over Keith's shoulders. </p><p>From this close Lance can hear the hitch in Keith's breathing, feel the tremors wracking through him. </p><p>"It's okay," he whispers, pulling the hood up over the tangled mat of Keith's hair. "You're safe," he promises. </p><p>Keith's eyes finally meet his and Lance sees the hollowness there, the fear. He touches Keith's cheek, tucking his hair carefully beneath the hood and out of his face. </p><p>"I promise," he whispers. "You're safe." </p><p>Lance sees the moment the last threads holding Keith together snap. His knees give out as tears flood his eyes. He reaches for Lance, the sob that's been lodged in his throat finally breaking free. </p><p>Lance gathers him against his chest, making sure the jacket stays on because it's soft and warm and familiar and Keith needs that weight around his shoulders right now. </p><p>"I've got you," he soothes, one hand stroking over Keith's back. "I'm here." </p><p>Keith sobs against his throat, the shivers wracking his too thin frame. </p><p>"It's okay." </p><p>Lance murmurs to him through it all, giving Keith something to cling to, physically and metaphorically.</p><p>When he's calmed down enough to think, Lance cups his face with a hand. </p><p>"Five thing," he whispers. "Find five things you can see." He's fairly certain Keith is still nonverbal but he walks him through the exercise anyway. </p><p>"You don't have to tell me what they are,” he whispers. “Just let me know when you have them." </p><p>It's several deep breaths before Keith is tapping each finger against Lance's shoulder, one for each thing he sees. </p><p>"Good. Four you can feel." He keeps his voice soft, hand running up and down Keith’s back.</p><p>Keith closes his eyes, slowly tapping out four. His breathing is a little more stable.</p><p>"Three you can hear." He walks him through the last of the exercise until Keith's breaths have evened. </p><p>"Good." He gives him a gentle squeeze. "You did so good Keith," he praises.</p><p>Keith tries to smile but it wavers. There are dark bruises under his eyes and his cheeks are hollow.</p><p>"Will you let me take you home?" </p><p>The line of Keith's mouth trembles but he nods, head thumping to Lance's shoulder as he cries. </p><p>"Thank you." It’s the first thing he’s said since they found him. It’s weak and trembling, but it’s progress.</p><p>Lance kisses the top of his head, scooping Keith in his arms and carries him back to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Empaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Empath Lance nearly gets himself killed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting around for over a year and going nowhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance chews on his nails, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they discuss the mission. He can’t look away from the screen. The planet is massive and dark, stripped raw of its quintessence; a barren lump of rock in space. </p><p>Hunk touches him and Lance jumps. “You alright?” he asks softly, trying not to get caught talking during the briefing.</p><p>“‘m fine,” Lance mumbles, still chewing on his nails. </p><p>Hunk frowns. “You haven’t been this tense since finals.”</p><p>Lance switches from his nails to chewing on his lip, shaking out his hands and continuing to bounce.</p><p> “Got a bad feeling about this,” he whispers. “Feel like crawling out of my skin.” He shudders. “Been that way since we entered the system.” And it’s been getting worse the closer they drew to the planet. </p><p>Hunk pulls out a hairband and passes it over, giving Lance’s restless fingers something to do. </p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbles. Hunk nods but doesn’t say anything. </p><p>“Lance, you’ll be going down with Keith-” Lance flinces at the sound of his name, his stomach clenching. </p><p>“Do I have to?” </p><p>Keith scowls, arms crossed over his chest, taking what Lance says the wrong way. It’s not Keith, Lance has a problem with, but he doesn’t know how to voice that. Not without giving too much away. </p><p>“Yes.” Shiro’s expression is firm but almost playful. “You’re a good match. Close combat and distance. You’re better equipped to watch his back than anyone else.”</p><p>“But Hunk-” he tries to argue. Hunk holds his hands up in defense. </p><p>“Sorry buddy, my bayard is more like a canon than anything. You’re precision, I’m mass destruction,” he says, gesturing between them.</p><p>Lance feels his hands go clammy. He twists the hairband so violently it snaps between his fingers, leaving them numb and stinging. </p><p>“Right.” It comes out tight and Keith’s scowl darkens. </p><p>“You’ll both be fine,” Shiro reassures. “You’ve got to learn to work together sooner or later.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lance doesn’t say that working with Keith isn’t what he’s worried about. </p><p>~</p><p>Keith lands Red and Lance is so tense beside him he forgets to make a dig. Lance is gripping the back of Keith's pilot seat so hard his knuckles ache. He almost had to reach up with his other hand to pry himself loose before Keith can stand. </p><p>He sees the look on Lance's face though and rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Scardey cat," Keith mutters and Lance doesn't deny it. He's terrified. "Everything on the planet's dead."</p><p>Lance swallows thickly and nods but can't find the will to speak. He can feel sweat beaded across his face and he's clammy inside the suit. </p><p>He flinches when Red lowers her head and opens her mouth to let them out, the grinding of metal loud in his ears. Keith's back is to him and he's hopping out before Red has come to a full stop. </p><p>"'s what I'm afraid of." </p><p>Lance pulls his bayard and forces himself to walk towards the ramp. Every fiber of him is screaming to stay inside, fighting against his legs as they move him closer to that barren landscape. </p><p>He can see it now, snow falling through the atmosphere, dampening the air. It'd dampen the sound if there were any. </p><p>That's the part that sends an extra chill up Lance's spine. He can hear his own blood pumping in his ears, the ragged weight of his breathing, so loud it's near tangible. He's hyper-aware of himself, striding the razor's edge a second before the knife plunges into his back. </p><p>A scream builds in Lance's throat. Something, anything to shatter the silence. </p><p>And then he sets foot on the planet. </p><p>The snow is ash. Everything has been stripped from the planet. All forms of life. There is <em> nothing </em> here. </p><p>Lance has never felt that before so viscerally. </p><p>And then the silence is broken. Only this is worse. </p><p>Screaming. Endless, spilling up from the void of the dead planet. Every spirit, every fragments of life that was once here attunes to Lance's energy. It <em> sees </em> him. And they all start screaming. </p><p>It's bearable at first. For a moment. And then there are flashes, images, memories. They happen sometimes but not like this. Not this many all at once. He sees and feels the way they died; the withering, the heat, the sense of suffocating but it's not air your lungs need. The very life is being sucked out of him and Lance's knees give out. </p><p>He sinks into the ash, blind with tears, gasping for breath that won't come. </p><p>Maybe it's the gasp that does it, or the strange way the sound of him hitting the ground echoes. Whatever it is, Keith turns. </p><p>He sees Lance on his knees, crying, arms wrapped around himself as he’s folded over his legs, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>A wet, shuddering sound escapes him as Lance shakes his head. </p><p>What sounds like a woman or some kind of animal shrieks right in his ear and Lance flinches. </p><p> “I c-can’t- help you." Fingers claw at his arms, digging at his skin. The voices rage against him, furious at the denial and Lance sags further into the ash, into the hands of the dead.</p><p>"You’re already dead.” He can’t stop hearing their voices, seeing their bodies, flashes of their lives and their planet before Haggar killed them all, the voices rising in crescendo until his ears are bleeding. </p><p>Lance pounds on his helmet, desperate to be rid of the sounds. His throat is raw. He doesn't know if he's screaming. </p><p>The spirits on the castle are one thing, even the more frightening creatures he's seen as a child. Nothing compares to this. </p><p>He tries to yank his helmet free, lost in a panic and hands grip his arms, shouting at him to stop. </p><p>A deep pain builds in Lance's chest, draining him and exhaustion settles in his limbs leaving him heavy and numb.</p><p>“Please,” he whispers into the ground, his vision darkens from where the ash lays against the ground. He doesn't remember falling. </p><p>When hands touch him again Lance nearly screams. But he doesn't have the energy. </p><p>Someone is lifting his head and Lance blinks through the haze of dark spots. Keith's lips are moving but Lance can’t make out a word he’s saying. Lance shakes his head, his vision fuzzing, tears streaking his cheeks.</p><p>“I can’t.” He curls into himself, grief trying to drag him under. He can feel the cold grip of it around his chest. His legs are numb. “H-help.”</p><p>A moment later Lance is being lifted into the air, darkness edging his vision. He can feel them draining him, the entire planet trying to restore what was taken from it. Lance knows he’s dying. And he's helpless to stop it. His head lolls back, arm slipping to hang heavily as Keith adjusts his grip, hefting Lance’s weight as he runs for Red. </p><p>“...<em> help… </em>”</p><p>~</p><p>They get back to the castle and Allura quickly takes Lance from Keith’s arms, putting him on the ground. </p><p>“Why didn’t anyone tell me he was an empath!?” She puts her hands over Lance’s heart, reaching for his depleted quintessence. She curses and Coran stares at her in surprise. </p><p>“He never should have been down there.” She forces her own quintessence into him. It’s like splicing wires and for a moment their energy won’t blend. Allura has to forcefully calm herself to tether them together, giving Lance the energy he needs to stabilize. </p><p>“We didn’t know,” Shiro says softly. He looks between the other paladins. </p><p>Hunk shrugs. “I knew he was empathic but maybe it doesn’t mean the same thing in Altean?”</p><p>Shiro’s eyebrows knit together. “What exactly do you mean by 'empath' Princess?”</p><p>“A sensitive," she snaps. "Someone who takes in the suffering of others when there’s no one else to process it." She glares up at them. "How else do you think grief is transformed?”</p><p>Shiro’s lips part in surprise but he doesn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>Allura’s eyes close and she shakes her head. “He should have said something," she mutters. "Stepping onto that planet could have killed him.” She turns hard eyes on Keith. “What happened?”</p><p>Keith shakes his head. He clutches at his arms where they’re crossed over his chest, staring at Lance where he’s breathing shallowly beneath Allura’s hands. He's terribly ashen.  </p><p>“He just started screaming.”</p><p>“And there was nothing there?” Shiro frowns, trying to make sense of what happened. Keith tenses as all eyes turn to him like somehow this is his fault. </p><p>“Nothing. The whole planet was dead. Not even wind.” He shivers at the memory. It's a feeling that will haunt him. </p><p>“I’ve never heard silence like that before," he murmurs. "It was terrifying." His eyes lift to Shiro's. "But I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>The furrow between Shiro’s eyebrows deepens. “There had to have been something. His eardrums were split. That doesn’t just happen.”</p><p>Keith’s temper flickers and he grips at his arms. “Not that I could see or hear. Nothing. He just hit the ground, clutching at his head. He said ‘I can’t help you. You’re already dead.’”</p><p>“Who was he talking to?”</p><p>“I don’t know!" Keith snaps. He hates not having all the answers. He's anxious and worried and it's making him angry. "I don’t know how or why he was hurt or why his quintessence was so heavily drained he was nearly dead by the time I got him back. I don’t know any more than you do.” Keith grinds his teeth and pinches at his eyes, trying to get his temper under control.</p><p>“The dead,” Allura says softly, catching everyone’s attention. “He was speaking with the dead.” She shudders, lifting Lance in her arms. “They must have been screaming.” She looks pale and even Coran seems to be a little green. </p><p>They all stare at the blood in and around Lance's ears. </p><p>Hunk’s fingers twist themselves into knots. “Will he be alright?”</p><p>Allura passes Lance over to Coran who cradles him gently. “I don’t know. </p><p>"Coran, put him in a pod. He’ll need time to recover. I’m getting us out of here. We can’t stay in the system, not if he’s as sensitive as I think he is.”</p><p>Coran nods like he’s been given the most important mission of his life. “Yes Princess,” he says softly. </p><p>Allura touches Keith’s arm as she passes. “This was not your fault,” she murmurs, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.</p><p>Keith doesn’t answer. Hunk and Pidge follow Coran down the hall but Keith lingers.</p><p>“Sorry for snapping,” he mutters. “I’m just-”</p><p>“I know,” Shiro says softly, pulling Keith into a hug. “I’m worried too.” </p><p>Keith leans into Shiro. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?”</p><p>Shiro lets out a slow breath, leading Keith down the hall after the others. “I don’t know. But Allura’s right. Whatever happened wasn’t your fault.” He squeezes Keith, chaffing a hand over his arm. “I guess we won’t know what happened until he wakes up.”</p><p>Keith grumbles, hunching his shoulders. “Feels like it’s my fault. He nearly died down there.”</p><p>“But he didn’t.” Shiro stops, turning Keith to face him. “You got him back in time. That’s what matters. We’ll figure the rest out once he wakes up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Empathy- Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s some closure and Lance sees a new ghost on the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lance is finally released from the pod he does his best to explain what happened. He’s seen ghosts all his life. They’re on the castle too. He hesitates to let that slip free but it explains a lot. They’ve told him secrets, taught him to navigate the castle, and read Altean. He’s never been afraid of them. Allura asks if her father is there, tremulous hope in her voice and Lance shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Princess,” he whispers. “I haven’t seen him.” He’d known she would ask but it doesn’t stop the guilt from souring his stomach at the hurt on her face. He’s done talking after that. </p><p>As a subject, it falls to the wayside. Lance doesn’t like to talk about it and the others don’t push, but when the man with dark hair and Keith’s eyes walks in behind Keith, Lance drops his glass. Because Keith is the spitting image of his father and Lance’s heart breaks at the sight. </p><p>He has so many questions. For both of them. </p><p>Lance has to sit down before he falls and spends the rest of the morning watching them. </p><p>Keith doesn’t seem to know the man is there, but he shadows Keith, whispering reassurances and encouragement in his ear. He’s never far away when Keith needs him. </p><p>One memorable moment that comes to mind is when Keith gets thrown across the training room. He lays there panting, hair tangled across his face as his father kneels beside him. He bends down and whispers something. A moment later Keith is rising to his feet and Lance wonders if that’s why he works so hard. If on some level his father is pushing him, encouraging him to get up. </p><p>He doesn’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse and for a long time he doesn’t know how to tell Keith.</p><p>~</p><p>Keith and Lance meet up on one of their random midnight insomnia wanderings, both of them nursing cups of something warm. Keith’s father is following after him like he’s taken to doing lately and Lance smiles, ducking his head as Keith sits down. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Lance looks between Keith and his father. “Uh, you have your mother’s eyes,” he says softly, a smile still in his voice. He’s tired enough he doesn’t think twice about saying it but he regrets the words almost instantly. </p><p>Keith pales, his fingers curling around the edge of the counter as his body goes rigid. “Is she-”</p><p>Lance scrambles to cut off Keith’s train of thought. “No! No, no she’s not-" He reaches towards Keith on reflex, shaking his head. “It’s just-“ His eyes flick to the man sitting beside Keith. “-what he said.” </p><p>Keith’s shoulders drop with relief and he all but melts out of his chair. “Oh.”</p><p>Lance’s heart hammers and he feels like he needs to say something else to make up for Keith’s internal panic. He’s still staring at the man standing next to Keith. “She must have been beautiful,” he whispers, analyzing the man’s features. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Lance smiles at him, his eyes drifting between Keith and his father. Keith’s eyes follow Lance’s gaze but he sees nothing. </p><p>“Is he-”</p><p>Lance nods. “He’s here. Scared the hell out of me when I first saw him.” </p><p>Keith’s forehead wrinkles. “Is that- why you dropped the glass? How long has he been here?” </p><p>Lance nods. “Yeah. You’re the spitting image of him…” He bites his lip, tugging it sideways and he spins his mug. “That was the first time I saw him. I think you were a little hard to find out here. It took him a minute.” Lance smiles wryly. “And I’m sorry.” He winces at how awkward it sounds. It was always easier to talk to the dead. “When did he…?” Lance feels terrible for asking, especially when Keith drops his head, shoulders tensing. </p><p>“When uh, I was a kid.” Keith rubs at the back of his neck and his father touches his shoulder. Keith tucks his hair behind his ear and lifts his head. Lance doesn’t think Keith is aware of his father’s presence but it’s not the first time his attitude or posture have shifted after a touch or a word from his father. Maybe he’s more sensitive than Lance thought. </p><p>“What was his name?” Lance asks, eyes still flickering to that empty space. </p><p>“Akira. Why?”</p><p>Lance tries not to laugh, lounging against the table. “He doesn’t talk much. Wouldn’t give me his name. Or tell me much of anything really. It was rather annoying.” He gives Akira a look which only makes the man smile that closed lipped smile Lance has grown so familiar with. </p><p>“He’s-” Keith chews on the inside of his cheek, his eyes flicking from the table to Lance and back. “He’s okay though, right?” He sounds painfully small. “I mean I know he’s dead I just-”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Lance reassures. </p><p>Keith’s jaw works silently and Lance knows he has more questions. Everyone does. </p><p>“Ask,” he says softly. “It’s okay.” Normally it’s uncomfortable for him to play telephone between the living at the dead...but this time he finds he doesn’t mind. </p><p>Keith glances at him, swallowing thickly. “Is he…” He clears his throat, scratching at his hair. There’s an awkward pause where Keith struggles to say whatever he’s thinking. “Is he- proud of me?” he says weakly. He hides his face, tucking his chin to obscure his features behind his hair. </p><p>Lance’s heart falls, the look of devastation on his face matching Akira’s. “Yes,” Lance breathes before Akira can say it. “Sweetheart, yes. Of course he’s proud of you.” He covers Keith’s hand where Akira is already holding it. He doesn’t know what else to say but Keith nods, the corners of his mouth pulling down as he tries not to cry. He’s shivering, shifting his weight on the chair restlessly. </p><p>“I can see the pieces of your mother where she belongs in your face,” Lance says softly, trying to find something to make Keith feel better, to lift his head and look at him, “where she fits in your features.” Keith peeks up at him. </p><p>Lance reaches to trace the lines of Keith’s face but stops before he can make contact.</p><p>He shakes his head and lowers his hand. “I have no idea what she looks like,” he says softly before Keith can ask, and it feels like an apology. </p><p>Lance’s expression is warm as he looks between Keith and Akira, warm and wistful. “But I can see her in your eyes, the curl of your mouth, the shape of your face.” He smiles and gives Keith’s hand a squeeze. The fingers of this other hand trace out the same features on the surface of the table to keep from touching. </p><p>Keith is staring at him. “I know she was beautiful,” Lance murmurs, hiding a sly grin behind his mug. “And temperamental,” he teases and Keith makes a face. Akira laughs and Lance knows he’s right. </p><p>“Where’d you get that?” Keith blinks away the tears and Lance withdraws his hand.</p><p>“Because you are,” he says playfully and Keith flushes.</p><p>Lance hums thoughtfully, leaning into his hand to study Akira, his eyes roving over weathered skin and smiling eyes. </p><p>“Your father has this...softness about him,” he says, his hand rolling through the air as he speaks. “He’s kind, steady, level-headed.” He’d like to draw him but Lance feels like somehow he should ask for permission. </p><p>“Like cool water,” he explains. “Soft but steady and there’s a strength in that patience determination.” Lance shakes his head. “He doesn’t have your fire and passion. So it had to have come from her.” Lance runs his thumb over the lip of his mug thoughtfully, nodding to himself. </p><p>“I like him,” Lance decides. “I like him a lot.” He bites his lip around a smile. “Of course he’s proud of you,” Lance says softly. “More than you know.” Keith’s expression crumples. He chokes on a sob, hiding his face behind his hand and Lance panics, snapping out of his study of Akira.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.” He fumbles the cup in his hands, spilling the contents all over the counter in his rush to stand. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have-” He scrambles out of his chair and around the counter, not sure what he’s going to do. When he gets there Keith takes the decision out of his hands by pulling him into a hug, pressing his face to Lance’s chest as he cries. It’s full and deep and <em> vulnerable</em>.</p><p>Lance freezes for a moment before stepping into it, wrapping his arms around Keith, smoothing a hand over his hair. </p><p>Akira looks up at Lance and smiles. <em> Take care of him. </em>Lance nods, just holding Keith as he tries to pull himself back together. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Lance whispers, one hand stroking up his back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>Keith pulls back, wiping at his face before startling Lance with a kiss. Before he has time to really process what’s happening Keith is pulling away. Lance’s skin tingles where Keith has touched him. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Empathy- Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely forgot to post this. Whoops. BNHA got me by the throat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance twists the sketchbook in his hands before knocking on Keith’s door. He's been thinking about this for hours, can't shake the thought. </p><p>Akira had been no help but Lance can't help feeling like he needs to offer, in spite of his own insecurity over other people seeing his drawings. </p><p>Lance is so caught up in his thoughts he startles when it opens. </p><p>Keith’s head tilts to one side, confused as Lance flinches, clutching the sketchbook to his chest. “Lance?”</p><p>“Do you-“ Lance struggles for words, feeling his throat tighten. “Fuck, I should have asked.” He takes a deep breath, trying to keep his heart from crashing up his throat and out of his mouth. “Do you wanna see him?”</p><p>Keith’s eyebrows slowly lift and Lance wants to smack himself in the face. It's been a couple days since their last conversation and Lance hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. “See...who?” Keith frowns, confused. </p><p>Lance’s fingers tense on the sketchbook and he forces himself to maintain eye contact. “Your dad,” he says softly. “I-“ Words fail him and he has to clear his throat, shifting on his feet. </p><p>“I should have asked but I drew him. I draw all of them. I just-“ He winces, knowing he’s making a bumbling mess of things. </p><p>“Here.” He flips through the book to the pages where Akira’s face is smiling up at him and shoves it at Keith. </p><p>He’s so startled Keith nearly drops the book, smoothing the paper where it’s wrinkled. </p><p>The breath stutters in Keith’s chest as he stares at the myriad of expressions and faces staring up at him, all of them his father. </p><p>There’s one in particular that he barely remembers. The expression is soft, fond, full of laughter. It’s the way Keith’s father would look at him before ruffling his hair after he’d made a mistake and tell him everything was gonna be okay. It's one of the last memories Keith has of his father, that expression. </p><p>Keith doesn’t have pictures of his father. He’d lost everything he’d owned when he’d been taken by the state. Nothing to hold onto but the gloves on his hands and the memories. </p><p>The image of his father hits Keith in the gut harder than the gladiators. His knees shake and he gasps wetly, choking on every emotion he'd tried to bury over the years. </p><p>Tears flood his eyes and Keith crushes the sketchbook to his chest with a sob. </p><p>Lance’s eyes fly open and he fumbles for something to do with his hands. </p><p>“I-“ Keith shakes his head, wiping his face and yanks Lance into a hug. The sketchbook is crushed between them and Lance struggles to find something to do before just holding him. </p><p>Keith hiccups and Lance holds him tighter. </p><p>“I h-aven’t <em> seen </em> him-“ Keith chokes and Lance runs a hand over his back. “Fuck, it’s been ten years.” He’d forgotten what his father looked like. </p><p>Lance buries his face in Keith’s hair, holding him all the tighter. They take the next few moments to just breathe as Keith cries. </p><p>“<em>Thank you.</em>” His breath stutters and Lance hushes him.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Once Keith’s breathing has evened, Lance pulls back, catching the sketchbook and untangling Keith’s damp hair. </p><p>“Do you…” He doesn’t normally offer this but Keith deserves it. “Do you wanna talk to him?” He searches Keith’s eyes. “Do you want me to tell you when he’s here?” </p><p>Keith’s eyes are wide and Lance can see how deep purple they are. </p><p>“You can do that?” </p><p>Lance nods somberly. “I think on some level you’re already aware of him. If we practice you may be able to see or hear him yourself. It wouldn’t surprise me if you have the ability.”</p><p>Keith’s fingers curl around Lance’s arms. </p><p>“You would do that?”</p><p>Lance scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah. If you’d like.”</p><p>Keith nods. “I would.” He drags Lance into another hug, kissing his cheek and Lance’s heart kicks hard in his chest. </p><p>Akira smiles knowingly at them from the bed and Lance flushes. </p><p>“I’d like that,” Keith whispers. </p><p>Lance holds him. “Me too.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance has leadership potential.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think there was supposed to be more to this but I don’t remember...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a dumbass but you're not stupid."</p><p>Lance gasps dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. "Why, Keith Kogane. You keep sweet talking me like that I'm liable to kiss you." He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. </p><p>Keith stares at him, twirling his spoon for a moment, expression thoughtful. </p><p>"You have leadership potential."</p><p>Lance blanches, choking on his own spit so hard he nearly falls off the table. </p><p>"I'm sorry?" he squeaks, cheeks red once he’s finished coughing.</p><p>Keith stares at him. "If Shiro weren't such a stubborn shit and could look past his own nose for a second he'd see it too."</p><p>Lance flushes all the way down his neck, mouth opening and closing. </p><p>"The others all trust you, they know you better than they know me, you've been together longer, and you're better at communicating with people than me." He puts down his spoon, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward. </p><p>"You're charismatic and funny and people follow you."</p><p>Lance snorts. "Bullshit."</p><p>Keith lifts an eyebrow. "We already did." He gestures around the room, indicating their current situation. Much as Lance thinks it’s a backwards perspective, he has to admit, Keith is right. </p><p>"Yeah well that was- that was <em> different. </em>" </p><p>"Believe what you want," Keith says loftily. He looks at Lance from under his eyebrows. "But I'd follow you." </p><p>Lance’s blush spreads and he stumbles for a moment before swallowing thickly. </p><p>"What did I tell you about sweet talking me?" he rasps. </p><p>Keith tries to fight back a coy grin. "I believe you threatened to kiss me." He lifts his chin either in defiance or invitation, Lance doesn't know. Either way he grabs Keith by the back of the neck, dragging him half out of his seat to kiss him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fire and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The core of an all en ship is going critical and the paladins are out of time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm BAAAAAaaaack. Didja miss me?</p><p>This is set in the Stitcher universe. If you haven't read that the paladins basically have elemental magic. Keith is fire, Lance water. Pidge nature, Shiro is spirit which manifests as lightning/quintessence, and Hunk is both Earth and wind because I fucking can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I’m running out of ideas,” Pidge warns. Their voice is tinged with panic as their fingers tap rapidly over screens. There are a series of warning beeps as the ship’s core goes critical. </p><p>“We’re out of time!” </p><p>Keith swears before stepping straight into the oncoming blast. </p><p>“Keith, no!” </p><p>A wall of ice cuts Shiro off from him as Lance tries to protect them. His heart batters itself against his ribs as he throws up his shield, dragging Pidge back and away. They’re least capable of taking the heat as Keith tries to absorb the worst of it as the core explodes.</p><p>The concussion leaves their ears ringing and shatters the wall Lance has erected. As the ice crumbles they see the room, and by extension the ship, still intact. The walls are warped but cold and Pidge’s screens fall silent. </p><p>“Keith?” Their voice shakes and Lance can feel it in his knees.</p><p>The figure standing in the middle of the room burns, looking only vaguely human. A moment later Pidge’s warning bells return as heat once again fills the room. </p><p>It radiates from Keith in waves as he stands there, shaking apart under the force of it. </p><p>“What’s happening!?” Shiro demands, struggling to reach his brother as Pidge falls back. </p><p>“The heat- he’s absorbed too much. I don’t- his quintessence is breaking down.” Pidge goes ashen as they look up, cheeks already flush. “It’s killing him.” </p><p>“Well how do we stop it!?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know.” </p><p>“We have to get him off the ship,” Lance cuts in. “Find someplace else for him to put the heat.” </p><p>“How? We can’t get near him,” Pidge argues, already forced to stand at the door. Their cheeks are flushed in spite of their armor taking the brunt of it. Their quintessence isn’t built to counter the heat coming off Keith. Hunk isn’t faring much better. Shiro is the only one able to tolerate it but even he is struggling. </p><p>Lance on the other hand is steaming, waves of cold rolling off him like fog. In that moment he knows. </p><p>Hunk backs towards the door with Pidge, runes patterned like the tattoos on his arms and chest manifesting over his armor as he pulls on his quintessence for protection. </p><p>Lance lowers his voice and steps up to Shiro. He can barely feel the heat. He’s spent so long practicing with Keith he counters it automatically. It’s barely conscious thought at this point. </p><p>“Get them off the ship,” he says softly. </p><p>Shiro turns desperate eyes on Lance as he reaches for his helmet. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Lance passes it and his bayard over to Shiro as ice crusts over his face. </p><p>“I’ll take care of it.” </p><p>Shiro searches his features, storing helmet and bayard both in his thigh holsters. </p><p>“What if you can’t get him off the ship?” he whispers.</p><p>Lance looks to his friends still waiting by the door. </p><p>“Then I’ll buy you some time. The ship is already evacuated. Just get them home.” He looks back at Shiro. “I’ll do what I can.” </p><p>Shiro looks between Lance and Keith, squeezing Lance’s arm. “I’ll see you both soon,” he says firmly, like saying it is enough to make it true. It does little to hide the fear in his eyes. </p><p>Lance gives him a gentle push for the door as the heat in the room continues to climb, the doors sealing shut behind them as they step into the hall. </p><p>Lance strips down to his undersuit, the metal plates stifling. </p><p>“Come on beautiful,” he whispers, “please let this work.” </p><p>He pours his quintessence into the room, the walls hissing with steam and then frost as he fights back. </p><p>It’s exhausting but Lance presses forward, molten tears dripping from Keith’s chin. Keith’s power is overwhelming and Lance feels his own quintessence buckling under the heat. It’s never been this strong before. </p><p>In that moment Lance knows he can’t cool both the room and protect himself. He reallocates more of his quintessence into his body, shielding himself as best he can. Ice cracks and splinters as he moves, breaking apart and falling away like shards of glass. It bubbles and hisses as it hits the ground, boiling away in moments. The floor is already glowing orange.</p><p>Lance can feel the frost covering his skin, the heat suffocating him from all sides until he’s face to face with Keith.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he soothes, the air burning in his lungs. “Let it go.”</p><p>Keith opens his mouth and it’s like staring into the heart of an oven. </p><p>“C-can’t.” Liquid fire drips from his lips like melted lead. </p><p>“Not gonna let anything hurt you,” Lance promises. He lifts his hand, forcing himself to put it against Keith’s cheek. </p><p>His skin blackens under the ice of Lance’s hand like cooling magma and Lance flinches, struggling to maintain contact as Keith sighs. Lance presses more of his quintessence into the air around them, struggling to cool the room.</p><p>“You have to let it go, love,” he whispers. “It’s tearing you apart.” </p><p>Keith shakes against him, arms held over his chest as if to keep himself together. “The- c-crew,” he manages and Lance hushes him, touching Keith’s other cheek. The pain is blinding.</p><p>“They’re already gone. It’s okay.” He can feel Keith’s quintessence tearing apart the room, warping the metal, reshaping the ship around them as it softens and bends against the pressure. Keith’s own body is tearing itself apart. </p><p>The entire room is bright with heat, splintering apart around Lance as the two warring energies meet.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Lance promises. He smiles even as his hands burn. “There’s nothing you can give me that I can’t take.” He leans closer, brushing his nose against Keith’s leaving a trail of black in his wake. His own skin blisters at the heat. </p><p>“Let me help.” He presses his lips to Keith’s, steam filling the air and drenching them both. </p><p>Lance wraps his arms around Keith, holding him up as his knees buckle, more heat rippling off him in waves. </p><p>It’s like trying to hold back a nuclear blast. Lance forces his quintessence to blanket the room, smothering Keith’s, stifling it.</p><p>A little at a time the heat begins to wane, the pressure easing. When Lance pulls away he’s shaking. Blisters coat his mouth and his hands, Keith’s cheeks and lips black with frostbite. Lance’s lips burn.</p><p>Tears scald both their cheeks, Lance’s knees giving out. His world is nothing but pain. He sinks to the warped metal floor, flinching against the chill. </p><p>“Lance?” Keith’s voice comes out a dry rasp. He sinks down next to him and Lance shakes, his blistered hands held aloft. Lance clenches his teeth through the pain.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He blinks his eyes open, already drawing water from the steam in the air and beginning to stitch them both back together. The sting from the burns slowly fades and he’s able to kiss Keith without pain. They’re both exhausted, leaning against one another. </p><p>“You did good,” Lance murmurs, kissing Keith’s cheek over the frostbite. “So proud of you.”</p><p>“Hurts,” Keith whispers, tears slipping down his cheeks.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Lance presses what little energy he has left into fixing the damage to Keith’s body his own quintessence has wrought. Neither of them have the energy to get up, both leaning against the other for support. When the ship doesn’t immediately blow up the paladins slowly creep back in to find them dazed but whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Two Steps Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance has always been two steps behind Keith, too far to catch him and too scared to call him back. This may be his last chance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keep the team together Lance.” </p><p>“Wait! Where are you going?” He wants to grab Keith’s arm, pull him back but there’s no time. </p><p>Keith says something Lance doesn’t process. Something about Acxa and leaving but all Lance hears is Keith is leaving. </p><p>The panic grips him the same as it always does as he watches Keith go, taking his heart with him. </p><p>Lance fights back the fear, swallowing it down even as it grips him by the throat. </p><p>“Please come back,” he whispers.</p><p>~</p><p>It’s a long time before Lance feels that fear again. Except this time it’s not brief and intense, slowly growing duller. This one is slow, building day by day now that the war is over. It lingers in the edges of Lance’s periphery, stalking him through every room, tainting Keith’s laugh, taunting Lance with the terrible thought that it’ll be the last time he hears it. </p><p>He knows Keith isn’t going to stay. He knew that before they came back. Earth has never been his resting place. </p><p>Lance isn’t surprised when Keith told them he was going back with his mother. They’re going to restart the Blades. Lance spends the night crying himself to sleep. </p><p>On the night before Keith is to leave the team gets together. They all crowd into a far too small space, talking and laughing and sharing their plans and hopes until one by one they all begin to drift off back to their rooms until only Keith and Lance are left. </p><p>Lance stares at the half empty bottle in his hands with too much of his heart lodged in his throat. </p><p>“Hey.” Keith bumps his knee against Lance’s, trying to get his attention. </p><p>Lance hangs on the sound of his voice like a worm on a hook, the sound wrenching his heart painfully. It’s too soft, too warm, too happy and Lance can’t take it. </p><p>His eyes water and he can feel himself crying as he stares down at the bottle. Because he’s losing Keith all over again. That seems to be his fate in life. To forever chase after the one person destined to leave him. </p><p>“Hey,” Keith tries again and Lance can hear the smile in his mouth. “What about you? What are you gonna do?”</p><p>Lance doesn’t say what he’s thinking, that he’ll be crying himself to sleep every night after Keith leaves. Because it took deep space for Lance to figure out where home really is. </p><p>He spins the bottle idly, the momentum from the wine dragging the bottle off rhythm when he stops. He can’t stop thinking about how far they’ve come, how much everything has changed. And how some things never do. Because Keith is still two steps ahead of him and just out of reach. </p><p>“I looked for you.” His voice is weary and thick. Lance sniffles and thumbs at the mouth of the bottle. He takes a shaky breath. “Back at the Garrison.” He lifts his eyes to Keith’s and Keith sees the tears on his face. “When you disappeared.” Keith touches his cheek, surprised and confused, gently wiping away the tears. “I looked for you.” </p><p>Keith’s thumb stills until he’s just cupping Lance’s face. “You did?” </p><p>Lance nods. “Couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Keith's lips part in surpise. “I didn’t think anyone would notice.” And then Keith remembers what a terror he was and winces. “Or care.”</p><p>“I did." His gaze hangs on Keith. "You just- disappeared. No one knew what happened. Just that you were gone. I looked everywhere for you.” Lance’s mouth pulls in a half-hearted attempt at a smile. “But I never found you.” </p><p>He leans out of Keith’s touch, grinding the heel of his hand into his eyes. “And now you’re leaving again.” The words choke him and he sobs, gasping for breath. “You’re leaving again and I can’t make you stay.” He’s hyperventilating, the bottle falling from his hands as he covers his face and cries. </p><p>Keith panics, watching Lance fall apart, all because of him. He slips from the couch, sinking to the ground next to Lance.</p><p>“I’m miserable without you,” Lance cries. “You took my heart when you left and I didn’t know it and I can’t get it back.” Keith gently takes his wrists and Lance is weak. He’s so vulnerable and hurt but Keith’s fingers are warm against his skin and he can’t find the strength to fight as Keith pulls his hands away. </p><p>Lance knows he’s an ugly crier. He always was. He must be a sight right now, especially because he’s drunk but Keith is staring at him like he’s seeing him for the first time. </p><p>“I should have asked you to stay,” Lance sobs, sinking into himself. “I wanted you to stay.</p><p>"I’m better with you. You make me better and I can’t stand not knowing where you are or what you’re doing or if you’re hurt.” He sniffles. </p><p>“I think I’m in love with you and you keep leaving me and it shouldn’t hurt because you’re not mine-” He sobs and Keith takes his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>Lance hiccups, not understanding. </p><p>“Lance, come with me. You weren’t meant for Earth. It’s not in you to settle down, not after everything you’ve seen and experienced. </p><p>"You love it," Keith goes on. "You do but you only miss it because it’s familiar, because the people you love are here. And if you want to stay I won’t stop you, but you’ll regret it. </p><p>"One day, you’re going to wake up and regret it. Because you were made for this.” Keith searches Lance’s eyes. “You were made for the adrenaline, for the fight, for the love of helping people.” His thumb strokes over Lance’s damp cheek. </p><p>"Come with me,” he whispers. A smile flickers weakly in the corner of his mouth. “Because I’m better with you too. Because there’s no one I trust more to watch my back. Because I want you to.” </p><p>Lance’s head sinks into Keith’s hands. “I missed you,” he chokes. “More than you know.” He turns his face into Keith’s palm. “Felt like someone gutted me. And the longer you were gone the worse it got.” </p><p>“Come with me,” Keith hisses, his grip on Lance tightening. “Please don’t make me leave without you.” He pulls Lance closer. “You’re not the only one who was lonely.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Lance-” </p><p>Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders, all but crawling into his lap. Keith holds him tight as Lance presses his face to Keith’s neck and cries. </p><p>“Don’t make me kidnap you,” Keith teases, one hand stroking over Lance’s back. It trembles beneath his palm. </p><p>“Wouldn’t dare,” Lance mumbles. He sits back and Keith smooths his hair away from his face. </p><p>“Thought’s crossed my mind,” Keith dmits. “I just want you to be happy. Whatever that may mean.”</p><p>Lance presses a hand to Keith’s cheek. “I want to stay with you.” </p><p>Keith’s smile is blinding and he presses a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Remind me to do that again when we’re both sober,” he murmurs. His thumb strokes over the spot he’d just kissed and Lance presses into the touch. </p><p>A furrow forms between Keith’s brows. “You’re not going to change your mind are you?” There’s a note of fear in his voice. “When we’re sober?”</p><p>Lance’s fingers loop around Keith’s wrist as he presses into his hand. “No,” he whispers. His eyes open slowly. “But ‘m gonna think it was a dream.” He nuzzles into Keith’s palm, dropping a kiss there. “Ask me again.” </p><p>Keith nods, watching as Lance presses kisses slowly to his hand, the tips of his fingers, his wrist. </p><p>“I will,” he promises. “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance is an Altean prince, captured in the forest with his hunting party the night the palace falls. He's maimed by his kidnappers and thrown in a cage where he finds unexpected kindness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This concept unfortunately never went anywhere but I really like this chapter and one other scene I managed to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance is thrown to the ground, the impact knocking the breath from him. One of the ogres puts his foot in the middle of his back, grinding his face into the dirt. </p><p>He’s spattered with the blood of his now dead hunting party, the lone survivor for reasons unknown. Unless they know who he is. </p><p>Fear hits Lance like a punch to the gut and he scrabbles at the dirt, fighting to get free. </p><p>The point of one ear is lodged against a pebble and it pinches uncomfortably. He struggles against the hands holding him to no avail. The heat from the nearby fire scorches his face and he’s close enough to smell singing hair.</p><p>There’s chatter around and above him he doesn’t understand until one of the orcs takes up a sword. He sees the orange glow of the blade as it’s pulled free of the flames from where it had been resting.</p><p>He can see the heat rippling the air and wants to scream. </p><p>His heart rabbits with fear and he struggles anew. </p><p>The ogre behind him wrenches Lance’s head back, grabbing a fistful of hair to do it and Lance lets out a yelp. </p><p>He goes impossibly still as the blade is brandished at him. Sweet breaks out across his skin and he falls still, breathing heavily as the heat nears his face. </p><p>“Not so tough now huh?” The ogre wielding the sword growls, voice like gravel.</p><p>Lance's cheek marks glow, the normal blue shifted to a brilliant pink in mourning. </p><p>He’d heard the screams first. Smelled the smoke. He’d turned and raced back to the castle, just breaking the edge of the forest when a sword had cut the legs out from under his horse. He’d been thrown to the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs and left gasping for air as his men had been slaughtered. </p><p>Unable to move, Lance had watched them die. And he’d watched the castle burn. </p><p>Orange flames licked at the dark sky, painting the clouds red. He could smell blood on the wind. </p><p>The city had fallen. And with it Lance’s family. </p><p>He has a split second hanging on the edge of terrible anticipation as the orange sword hovers before him; and then the blade is pressed to his face. </p><p>Lance shrieks, high and inhuman as the sword burns the mark from his skin. His captors laugh as Lance writhes, trying to get away from the pain as his skin bubbles and blisters. </p><p>Smoke burns his nose, tears streaming down his face as he sobs, evaporating with a hiss as they meet the blade. He can feel his own blood boil. </p><p>Through wet eyes Lance barely registers the figure in the cage across from him. He doesn’t process more than that before his head is wrenched to the side. </p><p>Blood and tears stream down his cheeks from the dual burns as the second mark is scorched away. He can feel his skin blacken, feel the heat make his eyelashes curl, taste the blood in his mouth. </p><p>He’s sobbing, blind with pain as he’s dragged to his feet and thrown into one of the cages. He doesn’t have the strength to stand. </p><p>There’s jeering and laughing and Lance curls in on himself, bruised wrists curled to his chest as his entire face throbs.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he lays there, counting the beats of his heart with the throbbing pain he can feel in every pound of his pulse. </p><p>Eventually his captors bore of his misery and walk away, tearing into their dinner. Whatever it is looks small and humanoid and Lance’s stomach churns. He tries to hide his face in his arms but there’s no relief to be found. </p><p>He doesn’t realize he has company until something shifts towards him. </p><p>Lance bolts upright, scrambling back into the furthest corner, feet kicking out blindly and throwing straw. </p><p>Across from him is the man he’d seen before, all dark hair and somber eyes. </p><p>There’s a wolf fun mantle across his shoulders and he has one hand extended soothingly between them where he’s crouched. </p><p>Lance dabs at the tears, trying to keep them out of the burns, trying to see. </p><p>The man puts a finger to his lips before reaching between the bars and plucks a number of leaves from a nearby plant before shuffling closer. </p><p>Lance flinches and the man stops. </p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he whispers, trying not to draw further attention to them. </p><p>He taps his cheek before gesturing toward Lance. </p><p>“For the burns,” he murmurs. “It’ll help.” </p><p>Lance sniffles but doesn’t say anything and the man shifts closer, putting the leaves in his mouth. He chews them to a pulp before smearing it over the burns on Lance’s face. </p><p>He still flinches at the touch but his companion moves slowly, his touch as gentle as possible, one hand cradling Lance’s chin, feather-light. </p><p>“Don’t sleep against the bars,” he warns, voice low. “They'll hurt you while you sleep if you’re within reach.” He backs away until he’s in the middle of the cage, gesturing for Lance to come closer. </p><p>“You need sleep. You’ll freeze over there.” Lance still doesn’t move, just watches him warily but the throbbing in his cheeks has ebbed and the bleeding has stopped. He can feel it drying on his cheeks.</p><p>Slowly Lance uncurls from the corner and scoots into the middle of the cage. The stranger watches as Lance lays down, eyeing him warily. He’s afraid of being stabbed in the night. But maybe death wouldn’t be so bad. At least he’d be with his family again. </p><p>He lays down next to Lance, pulling the wolf fur mantle from his shoulders and coming close enough it will cover them both. </p><p>“My name is Keith,” he says softly, those dark eyes filled with sympathy. </p><p>Lance stares back at him, tears still falling from his too blue eyes. Keith has never seen eyes like that on anyone else. They’re faint in his memory, but he remembers them. </p><p>He doesn’t know how the prince of Altea wound up in a cage with him in the middle of an orc camp, but here he is. And Keith will do whatever it takes to get him home. </p><p>Keith gently lifts strands of hair away from the burns and the makeshift poultice.</p><p>“Lance,” he says after a moment, voice thick with gravel. Keith doesn’t call him on the lie. </p><p>Lance blinks and tear slides down his temple to his hairline. </p><p>Keith knows he’s bad at comfort but he does the best he can, carefully dabbing at the tears. </p><p>“Try to get some sleep, Lance.” He scoots as close as Lance will let him, trying to keep him warm. </p><p>“You’ll need it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prisoner- Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same universe but we're jumping forward. Lance and Keith are now free but the city is still under control of the orcs. The palace has fallen. <br/>Lance sees the last surviving member of his family brutally executed and Keith reveals a secret.<br/>~<br/>This is a little rough at first but it gets soft at the end if you stick with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance peers up at the cliff under which the crowd has gathered. It’s not very high, maybe thirty feet in the air, still low enough Lance can make out the figure held in the grip of the massive orc. </p><p>“Marcellus!” His scream is lost to the voices in the crowd, some jeering, others egging on the orc. </p><p>Lance can’t hear through the ringing in his ears. He’s forced to watch as the orc lifts a sword, holding Lance’s brother by the hair. In one sharp movement he slits Marcellus’s throat, saws at it until his head comes away. </p><p>Lance screams. He surges forward, Keith’s arm looping around his chest and dragging him back. </p><p>He puts himself between Lance and the grisly sight as the orc shoves Marcellus’s body over the cliff with a foot. </p><p>“Stop. Lance stop.”</p><p>“No!” Lance screams, battering at Keith, begging him to let him go. “My brother!”</p><p>“Leo,” Keith hisses. He’s a wall of stone, refusing to let Lance go. </p><p>The use of his given name has Lance turning petrified eyes on Keith. </p><p>“He doesn’t know,” Keith whispers, keeping his eyes down, searching for those whose attention they may have drawn. “He can’t.” His face is creased with grief. “We have to go.” His eyes search Lance’s face. “He cannot find out who you are. Or he’ll do to you what he did to your brother.” He adds pressure to Lance’s chest, pushing him back. “We have to go.”</p><p>Lance doesn’t fight him but for a moment he doesn’t move either. His eyes lift to the figure on the cliff, wrath blooming in his heart. </p><p>Keith’s fingers tilt Lance’s chin down so he can’t see it anymore. </p><p>“Please,” Keith says softly. </p><p>Finally Lance relents, letting Keith steer him through the crowd by the hand. </p><p>~</p><p>Lance slows, his hand slipping from Keith’s once they've slipped from the crowd and into the night.</p><p>“You knew.” The words come out rough, his voice abused from screaming. Keith turns to face him, Lance searching his face. </p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Guilt settles in Keith’s chest and he hesitates. “Since that first night, back in the camp.”</p><p>Lance stares at him, lips parted in surprise. “How? Not even they knew it was me.” </p><p>Keith stares at him thoughtfully before a sad smile crosses his lips. </p><p>“You don’t remember me do you?” </p><p>Lance frowns, twice as confused. “No?”</p><p>Keith laughs, ducking his head and toeing at the earth. It's almost shy.</p><p>“When I was younger we were invited to a tourney. I was one of the participants in the melle.” He looks up and his expression is fond. </p><p>“Between bouts I was wandering the market. There were two children, harrying a man at one of the stalls. They looked homeless, thin. </p><p>“Before I could step in and try to help, you were there.” He smiles. “In a whirlwind of charm you smoothed things over with the merchant and he went from red in the face with rage to jovial and laughing in minutes.” Keith’s expression turns sly. “While also palming two apples and passing them off to the children. You were about to pass off a meat pie to them too when a woman came storming over, shouting your name.” </p><p>Keith laughs softly. “She was furious. ‘Leonan Tylell,’ she scolded. I don’t remember exactly what she said but she dragged you off by the ear. You made a scene the whole time,” Keith chuckles. It's something he remembers fondly. </p><p>His eyes sparkle. “You bumped right into me, rolled your eyes and said ‘sisters, right?’”</p><p>Lance stares at him, his mind conjuring up a memory long forgotten. </p><p>“That was you?” </p><p>Keith nods. “I’m not surprised you didn’t remember. But the moment stuck with me.” There’s a warmth to his eyes Lance doesn’t understand. </p><p>“Because I stole two apples and a meat pie?”</p><p>“Because you were a prince who could have easily bought what they needed, a prince who could have ignored them and walked away without doing anything. A prince who could have had them arrested. And instead you stole them.” </p><p>Keith purses his lips in a secretive smile. “While also slipping two gold into the man’s pocket.” Keith shakes his head like it doesn’t make sense. “I don’t know why, but it stuck with me.”</p><p>Lance frowns, his mind grinding on everything. </p><p>“Why did you help me?” he asks softly. “You could have killed me that night. Left me to cry myself to sleep. Or to deal with the pain on my own.” A furrow forms between Lance's brows. “Or told them who I was. Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because I want to live in a world with princes who are compassionate and kind. Who care about the lost and needy.” Keith's eyes are searching. “Because I used to be one of those children,” he says softly. “And a lot of people were not kind to me. Until one day someone was. </p><p>“The world needs more people like you,” Keith says quietly. “And it’s a world I believe in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Even Broken Ribs Won't Stop Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance gets thrown across the room but it won't stop him from protecting his team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tentacle whips out from the pool, the dark barb on the end catching Lance across the ribs. The impact throws him across the room with a yelp and he hits the cave wall with a loud crack. His body falls to the floor and he lies there, silent and unmoving. </p>
<p>“Lance!” </p>
<p>The other paladins lay into the creature. Their combined weapons throw light and sound all across the cavern walls, the echo deafening. </p>
<p>Keith abandons the fight in favor of running for Lance, dropping to his knees on the slick stone. He drags Lance over onto his side, trying to get a look at his face. </p>
<p>“Lance?” </p>
<p>There’s a deep gash to his side, blood seeping from the wound where the barb has torn clean through his suit. Part of his breastplate is shattered and Keith can’t breathe. He’s unconscious. </p>
<p>“Come on, Sharpshooter,” Keith mutters, pressing his hand to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. </p>
<p>Lance winces with a gasp before his eyes flutter open. He sees Keith’s worried face hovering over him and has the strongest sense of deja vu. He wants to laugh but the burning in his ribs tells him not to. It doesn’t stop him from making the joke even through the brain fog. </p>
<p>“We gotta stop meeting like this,” he teases. The words come out fuzzy but Keith sags with relief. </p>
<p>“Can you walk?”</p>
<p>Hunk’s bayard fills the cavern with deafening sound and they both flinch. Keith covers Lance with his body as bits of rock are thrown through the air. </p>
<p>“Think my ribs are busted,” Lance manages from between his teeth. The words are short and tight as he tries not to breathe. </p>
<p>“Come on.” Keith drags Lance’s arm on his good side over his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. </p>
<p>Lance goes ashen, fighting not to scream or be sick or both. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Keith holds him tight, all but dragging Lance from the room by his belt. He does his best to keep his hand away from Lance’s ribs but there’s no time to be gentle. </p>
<p>He drags Lance down the tunnel and away from the fight, pulling him to safety. He drops Lance against the wall, pressing his fallen bayard into Lance’s hands. </p>
<p>“Don’t die,” Keith warns before running back to the others. </p>
<p>Lance can’t stand being forced from the fight, feels useless like this, but the pain keeps him where he’s at. </p>
<p>The others aren’t making much headway against the creature, just doing what they can to stay out of its grasp. </p>
<p>Tentacles whirl through the air throwing water and bits of stone, a high shrieking cry of rage filling the cavern. </p>
<p>Keith slashes through one of the tentacles as it’s about to wrap around Pidge, dragging them off their feet. </p>
<p>Another of the tentacles goes shooting for Keith’s back before it’s severed in a blast of light and blood. </p>
<p>He spins back towards the tunnel to see Lance has rolled onto his stomach, sniper rifle propped up on the stones. </p>
<p>His voice comes over the comms in a pained rasp. </p>
<p>“Run.” It’s all Lance manages to say but it’s all the encouragement Keith needs. He covers for the other paladins as they’re herded back down the tunnel towards Lance. He fires as often as he can, protecting his team as they retreat. </p>
<p>Each shot sends a reverberating impact through his body, jostling his ribs and making him see double but that doesn’t stop Lance from unloading into the alien, severing two more tentacles and keeping it at bay. </p>
<p>The creature gives an enraged shriek as its dinner makes their escape. </p>
<p>It finally retreats back into the pool of black water it had ambushed them from and Lance’s bayard dissolves in a burst of light. His helmet cracks off the floor as his head drops and Lance bites his lip to keep the sobs of pain at bay. Tears streak over his cheeks as Keith gently helps him up. </p>
<p>“You’re such an idiot,” he scolds, Lance’s body limp in his arms. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t let you get hurt,” he chokes as Keith pulls him upright.  </p>
<p>Keith wipes at the tears on Lance’s face as best he can from under the visor. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>Lance smiles weakly. He looks like he’s gonna be sick. </p>
<p>“You did good,” Keith says softly, like he knows what Lance had been thinking. “You didn’t screw up.” He holds Lance’s gaze firmly. “You were doing your job. I’m the one who should have been watching your back-“</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Lance scolds, the both of them limping after the others. “Hurts to argue.” </p>
<p>Keith’s expression pinches. “This is gonna hurt.”</p>
<p>“Already hurts.”</p>
<p>Setting his jaw Keith hauls Lance up into his arms, careful of his ribs and doing his best to make it hurt as little as possible. </p>
<p>Lance whines, burying his face against Keith’s neck as best he can. He’s rigid in Keith’s arms, more tears streaming down his cheeks and he chokes on a sob. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you to a healing pod okay?” </p>
<p>Lance makes a strangled sound that might be a laugh. He doesn’t have to say it for Keith to know what he’s thinking. </p>
<p>In spite of the fear twisting his stomach Keith feels a smile pull at his mouth. He tips his chin down, their helmets clacking together. </p>
<p>“You gonna remember this one?” he teases softly. </p>
<p>Lance flinches, swallowing thickly before he manages to respond. </p>
<p>“-sorry,” he mumbles. </p>
<p>“For what?” Keith steps slowly and carefully down the tunnel, trying to jostle Lance as little as possible. </p>
<p>“Lying.” </p>
<p>Keith nearly stumbles at the confession and Lance flinches again, a spasm ripping through him.</p>
<p>Keith’s heart pounds as what Lance says sinks in. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t- forget.” His ribs are throbbing and there’s a near constant whine in his throat he can’t quite swallow. </p>
<p>“Then why-?”</p>
<p>Lance’s fingers curl against Keith’s armor as the pain continues to build. </p>
<p>“Like you,” he chokes, eyebrows knitting together as more and more tears fill his eyes. “Scared.” The word comes out in a broken pant. </p>
<p>Keith barely resists the urge to hug him close, remembering Lance’s broken ribs at the last moment. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he admits, “I like you too.” He adjusts Lance’s weight in his arms as gently as possible. “We can talk later okay? Right now we have to get you out of here. Sound good?”</p>
<p>Lance makes a sound Keith hopes is affirmation before carrying him out of the tunnel and back towards their lions. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Like a Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take Me to Church. <br/>The emotional worship they both deserve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Voltron has been invited to party. It's one of the few times they're allowed to dress up and Allura has outdone herself. Their alien clothes are all backless with high collars, gossamer fabric draping from their shoulders to connect at their wrists in the local style, a heavy brocade across the chest.</p><p>Keith keeps getting distracted by so much of Lance’s skin on display, at the play of light over the muscle of his strong back, the dip of his spine. He’s in blue and gold and cream, jewelry on his wrists and throat, looking for all the world like a prince. Keith has never wanted him more. His mouth goes dry everytime Keith sees him and he has to look away. </p><p>He excuses himself to one of the balconies, hiding in the dark, trying to get ahold of his traitorous heart. </p><p>The doors open behind him a few minutes later, light and sound spilling out before they’re cut off again. Keith’s fingers grip the stone banister tight. The last thing he wants is company. And then it gets worse.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>Because of course it’s Lance. A warm hand touches his shoulder and Keith can feel the rough callouses of his fingers. Goosebumps ripple down his arms leaving him chilled, too hot and too cold all at once. His knees go weak and he leans more heavily against the banister to keep from falling.</p><p>“Hey,” Lance says softly, pressing closer and stars, Keith can smell him. He doesn’t know what Lance is wearing but he smells spiced and warm, like dragon’s blood and frankincense. It reminds him of the incense Adam used to love to burn and he's hit with a longing so hard his arms nearly give out. </p><p>Desire curls painfully tight in his stomach and Keith's bowled over with emotion he doesn’t know how to express.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>When his arms tremble Lance loops a hand around Keith’s bicep, holding him tightly. He wants to sink into the heat of Lance’s skin, to pull away and press himself further into the stone.</p><p>“Lance, you’re killing me.” Keith's voice comes out like gravel. Tears prick at his eyes, guilt and want twining around his heart. He hates himself for wanting Lance, someone he can’t have, shouldn’t have. </p><p>Lance withdraws his hand from Keith’s arm and takes a few steps back, looking wounded. </p><p>“What did I do?” His voice comes out weak and that burning pressure behind Keith’s eyes intensifies. </p><p>He shakes his head. He’s screwing this up. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything.” </p><p>Lance’s hand falls to his side, the gold cuffs he’s wearing glinting in the dark.</p><p>“Then what’s wrong? Because if you’re not staring at me tonight you’re refusing to look at me. So what did I do?” He’s practically begging and a whine lodges in Keith’s throat. There’s nothing he wants more than to comfort him, to lean in and chase that look off Lance’s face. But he can’t. </p><p>“I thought-” Lance searches Keith’s eyes and doesn’t finish the thought. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Keith shakes his head rapidly, the movement threatening to give him a headache. </p><p>“No.” His voice comes out thin and strangled. “No, I’m not mad.”</p><p>Lance’s shoulders slump. “Then what? Please, talk to me.” </p><p>When Keith looks up at the wrecked sound of Lance’s voice he realizes Lance is crying. </p><p>A little sound of distress leaves him and before he can stop he’s reaching out to brush Lance’s tears away. </p><p>“God, how do you not know how you look tonight?” he whispers, still cupping Lance’s cheek and staring at him like he’s the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen. </p><p>“Like the sun and the sea and the night all wrapped up into one.” Keith chokes on the words, swallowing thickly and withdraws his hand. </p><p>He turns away, forcing his hand back around the banister to keep it from doing aything else stupid and stares hard at the stone. </p><p>“You should probably head back inside," he rasps. "Someone’s gonna miss you.” He bites his lip, struggling to collect himself. He can do this. It’s just one night. “I just need a minute.” </p><p>Keith is met with silence, Lance unmoving beside him and Keith knows he doesn’t have the willpower to keep from crying. If Lance stays any longer Keith is going to fall apart at his feet. </p><p>“Please,” he begs and his voice trembles. “I need you to go back inside.” </p><p>“You look like an eclipse,” Lance whispers instead. It's soft and gentle, breathy with wonder. “The moment the moon covers the sun and the light flares around it, all black and gold and beautiful.”</p><p>Keith’s breath catches in his chest and he realizes he’s shaking. He can hear the reverent awe in Lance’s voice.</p><p>“Like embers in a fire,” he whispers “the color rippling and shifting under the charcoal. </p><p>"Took my breath away when you walked out.” </p><p>Keith finds the courage to look up, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Lance could want him back. </p><p>“I can’t breathe when I’m around you,” Lance murmurs. “But I can’t bring myself to leave.” He smiles weakly. “Moths to flame and all that.” He shrugs lamely, finally looking down. </p><p>Keith stares at him, at the soft light catching along Lance's features, his hands as he reaches up, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. </p><p>“I think I’m in love with you,” Keith whispers. “I don’t- I think I knew before tonight but seeing you…” He fades out, shaking his head. “God, I saw you and I knew.” </p><p>Lance searches his eyes. “You say that I’m some kind of untouchable fairytale." A furrow forms between his brows. "Like I’m on some kind of pedestal you can’t reach.” </p><p>“Aren’t you?” Keith smiles but it hurts. </p><p>Lance steps closer, close enough to touch if Keith wanted to and he wants. </p><p>Lance shakes his head. “I’m just me.” He shakes his head, like somehow that’s something to be ashamed of. “I’m a nobody screw up. The fifth wheel no one wants, not whatever you see when you look at me like that.” He looks away and Keith finally straightens, turning to face him fully.</p><p> “I didn’t fall in love with a fairytale prince Lance; I fell in love with you. Just you.” Lance glances at him sideways and Keith presses on. </p><p>“With your compassion and your laughter and your sheer unbridled desire to leave everyone and everything better than you found it,” he says fiercely. </p><p>“With your delight in the world around you, with your love for your family.” Keith knows he’s crying but he can’t stop. “With your stupid, ridiculous jokes and reckless selflessness. With how much you care.” Keith shakes his head, in awe of the amazing man in front of him. “That’s who I fell in love with.”</p><p>Lance stares at him, mouth slack. His eyes dart rapidly back and forth between Keith’s. “Y-you did?”</p><p>Keith nods. “Yeah.” </p><p>Lance is breathing heavily, like he’s been running and Keith’s gaze falls to his lips. </p><p>“Why aren’t you kissing me right now?” Lance’s voice comes out weak but exasperated, dry with want. </p><p>“Didn’t know you wanted me to.” </p><p>Frustration flickers across Lance’s face, petulant, and a real smile spreads across Keith’s mouth. “Yes Keith, I want. Now shut up and kiss me,” he demands. </p><p>Keith’s smile widens. “As you wish."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Late Night Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance finds Keith having a breakdown and offers him comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance finds Keith in one of the empty halls of the castle ship, all out sobbing. It’s the middle of their night cycle and Keith has still gone out of his way to move to an abandoned part of the ship, no one around to see or hear him. Lance’s heart sinks. </p>
<p>He and Keith aren’t quite friends, not yet, but the idea that Keith doesn’t trust any of them enough to seek help or comfort doesn’t sit well with him. </p>
<p>Setting his jaw stubbornly, Lance marches down the hall, lion slippers padding gently against the steel. </p>
<p>Keith hears him coming and looks up, cheeks brilliant red from crying and growing mortification. </p>
<p>He scrambles to his feet, sweaty palms sliding on the steel for balance, ready to run. He’s stammering something or other but Lance doesn’t listen. He walks right into Keith’s chest, wrapping him in a hug so forceful they stumble, hitting the wall at Keith’s back. </p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Lance whispers gently, holding him tighter as Keith’s chest heaves and he hiccups. </p>
<p>Keith squeezes his eyes shut, fighting it for a moment longer before he sinks into Lance’s arms. He buries his face in Lance’s shoulder and sobs, clutching at his jacket. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Lance whispers. “You’re not alone.” He holds him so tight it has to hurt but Keith only holds him closer, like he’ll fall if he lets go. They’re chest to chest, pressed so close Lance can feel Keith’s heart beating against his own.</p>
<p>Lance uses the wall to help keep them both upright, feeling when Keith’s knees shake. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’re safe,” he reassures, the words lost to the tangle of Keith’s hair. “I’m here, it’s gonna be okay.” </p>
<p>Keith chokes on a sob, shaking and holding Lance so tightly his knuckles turn white. </p>
<p>Lance has no idea what’s shaken Keith so much but in the end it doesn’t matter. Keith needs someone and if Keith will let him, Lance will be there. </p>
<p>He holds him until Keith cries himself out, finally pulling away in embarrassment, cheeks raw and red. Lance wipes at his tears even as Keith tries to duck away and hide his face.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Lance whispers. “But if you need someone to listen, who isn’t gonna judge, I’m here. Even if you just need company.” Keith looks ready to scoff. “I mean it,” Lance cuts him off. “I’m not gonna laugh.” </p>
<p>Keith sniffles, wiping at his face with his sleeve. Lance tucks his hair back. </p>
<p>“Promise?” Keith rasps and Lance smiles. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says softly. “I promise. Come here.” He pulls Keith into another hug, softer and more reassuring than the desperate one from before. </p>
<p>“Whatever you’re going through,” Lance murmurs, “you don’t have to go through it alone. I don’t want you to. Next time come find me. Okay?” He pulls away, Keith’s fingers toying with the hem of Lance’s jacket. </p>
<p>“Come wake me up if you have to. I promise I won’t mind.”</p>
<p>Keith nods, swallowing thickly. He’s playing with the zipper of Lance’s jacket, eyes down. </p>
<p>“Come on.” Lance puts an arm around Keith’s shoulders, leading him down the hall. “Let’s go get you a cup of that tea you seem to like so much and maybe get you back to bed. Only an idiot would be awake right now.”</p>
<p>Keith scrubs the heel of a hand over his cheek. “What does that make you?”</p>
<p>Lance laughs, the sound settling under Keith’s ribs, bright and beautiful. He just grins at Keith and wiggles his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“An insomniac, smartass. Now come on.” He walks Keith all the way to the kitchen and never once removes his arm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>